


Nejlepší nepřátelé

by AlineDaryen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Eating Disorders, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlineDaryen/pseuds/AlineDaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedno špatně mířené zaklínadlo a Harry Potter se ocitá svému největšímu rivalovi blíž, než by si kdy přál. Ale Draco Malfoy už není tím, kým býval kdysi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitola 1

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno a publikováno v roce 2010 na fanfiction.net.

I.  
Draco Malfoy seděl na obrubě kamenné kašny, bezděky se mračil na svůj odraz na hladině a hrál si s dlouhou ofinou, která mu padala přes jedno oko až ke rtům. Na nádvoří čekalo ještě pár dalších osmáků, kterým za chvíli začínala poslední odpolední hodina, ale ze zmijozelských tam nebyl nikdo. Po válce se jich do Bradavic nevrátilo moc. Hodně dětí ze smrtijedských rodin se odstěhovalo k příbuzným do ciziny, pár padlo v závěrečné bitvě.

On neměl moc na výběr. Oba rodiče byli v Azkabanu, jejich sídlo a majetek zabavilo ministerstvo. Mohl si změnit jméno a začít někde od nuly, ale znamení zla ho stejně ocejchovalo nadosmrti. Radši se vrátil do školy, i když to bylo jen beznadějné gesto.

Na druhou stranu se zase tolik nezměnilo. Nikdy tu neměl moc přátel a v posledních dvou letech už zůstal úplně sám. I teď se mu všichni vyhýbali, ale ne proto, že se ho báli. Nejspíš jím pohrdali, nebo jim byl prostě ukradený. Samota mu vlastně vyhovovala. Ladila s obrovskou prázdnotou, která zůstala po neustálém strachu o život, o rodinnou čest, postavení… Už se neměl o co bát.

Bylo to osvobozující.

A ničilo ho to.

Zaslechl zvýšené hlasy a zvedl hlavu. Grangerová se o něčem hádala s Weasleym, pak se ale oba zasmáli a dali si pusu. Vypadali šťastně, na rozdíl od Pottera. Ten upíral prázdný pohled někam za ně. Hrdina. Chlapec, který přežil.

Draco vstal a zamířil ke dveřím. Točila se mu hlava a trochu se mu zvedal žaludek, ale přesto najednou dostal chuť do Pottera strčit, podrazit mu nohy nebo mu aspoň zašeptat do ucha nějakou provokaci, jako za starých časů. Zaplavil ho nečekaný příval energie a přistihl se, že automaticky stahuje rty do pohrdavého úšklebku. Věděl, že je to opravdu špatný nápad a bude toho asi hodně litovat, ale nedokázal odolat. Zvlášť když si všiml, že k Potterovi běží malá Weasleyová.

Ani se nestačil zarazit nad tím, že Potter před ní uhnul. S dokonale vypočítanou silou mu vrazil do ramene. Potter se zapotácel, ale bleskovým reflexem natáhl ruku a přidržel se jeho paže. V tu chvíli Draco ucítil v zádech něco divného, jako by ho někdo polil vlažnou vodou.

Zamrkal, setřásl Potterovu ruku a prudce se obrátil. Na druhém konci nádvoří stála s otevřenou pusou ta bláznivá holka z Havraspáru. Pořád ještě na něj mířila hůlkou. Hněvivě k ní vykročil.

Ušel asi tři kroky, když mu celým tělem projela strašlivá bolest. Bylo to jako kletba Cruciatus, tisíc nožů a břitev a nejhorší noční můry vylézající z hlubin noci… Uslyšel drásavý výkřik a zhroutil se.

 

II.  
Ale ne. Ginny. Měl by jí konečně říct pravdu. Že nic necítí. K ní ani k nikomu jinému. Už ho nebolely ani vzpomínky na všechny ty mrtvé. Vznášel se ve vzduchoprázdnu. Jako tenkrát mezi životem a smrtí, když si povídal s Brumbálovým duchem a čas stál.

Teď už bylo všechno v pořádku. Nebylo proč bojovat. Nebylo s kým. Celý život po tom toužil… a teď to měl.

Uhnul před Ginny a dostal z boku tvrdý zásah do ramene. Chňapl do prázdna, sevřel něčí hábit a našel ztracenou rovnováhu. Vzhlédl.

Malfoy.

Zaplavil ho vztek a zároveň něco jako radost. Přesně tohle potřeboval. Pořádně se na někoho naštvat. Na někoho, jako je tenhle pitomec, co si maluje oči načerno a přes tu dementní ofinu nevidí na krok. Tenhle…

Po boku mu sklouzlo něco teplého, trochu jako chapadlo. Překvapeně se tam podíval, ale nic neviděl. Najednou mu bylo slabo. Malfoy se mu vytrhl a pak vypuklo peklo.

Zažil už hodně bolesti, ale právě proto věděl, že si na ni člověk nikdy nezvykne. Dá se vydržet, překonat, vydýchat, ale prvních pár vteřin je pokaždé hrozných. Tohle bylo hroznější než obvykle. Něco mu rvalo maso z kostí a škvařilo vnitřnosti na uhel. Slyšel Hermionin úzkostný hlas, Ronovo koktání a Ginnyin namáhavý dech. A něčí křik.

Napřel všechny síly a odsunul bolest do pozadí. Otevřel oči, ale přes slzy nic neviděl. Zamrkal. Ty tváře nad ním… jak dobře tohle znal.

Křik přešel v nářek. On sám tiskl rty tak pevně, že ho brala křeč. Povolil je a zkusil se nadechnout, ale bolest využila příležitost a zaútočila znovu.

„Na ošetřovnu!“ zaslechl Hermionin hlas. „A žádná kouzla!“

Někdo, zřejmě Ron, ho popadl v podpaží, ale jakmile udělal krok, bolest se zdvojnásobila. Musel vykřiknout, protože Ron ho vyděšeně pustil.

Všechnu sílu už vyčerpal před chvílí. Teď se poddával drápům, které mu rvaly srdce z těla… A najednou to bylo lepší. Cítil, že se blíží záchrana, a napůl se zvedl, aby jí vyšel vstříc. Zalila ho vlna tepla. Vyhrabal se na všechny čtyři, potom do kleku a natáhl ruce.

„Merlinovy gatě!“ vyjekl Ron.

To už ho ale ta báječná bytost, která dokázala odehnat bolest, držela v náruči. Opřel si hlavu o její rameno, vzal ji kolem pasu a blaženě se přitiskl co nejblíž. Na chvilku zbyla po utrpení jen ozvěna. Přemohl náhlou ospalost a otevřel oči. Brýle zjevně ztratil, protože viděl rozmazaně, a tak zaostřil a zvedl hlavu.

Bílá pleť a vlasy tak světlé, že byly skoro stříbrné.

Malfoy?

Jestli toho hajzla nezabije teď, tak už nikdy.

 

III.  
Vážně objímá Harryho Pottera, nebo je to jen divný sen?

Nejhorší bylo, že se nedokázal odtáhnout. Bolest sice ustupovala a nahrazovalo ji konejšivé teplo, ale těch pár okamžiků ho připravilo o většinu sil. Jestli ho pustí, určitě omdlí.

Kluk, který se k němu zoufale tiskl, najednou ztuhl. Evidentně už taky zjistil, s kým má tu čest. Na rozdíl od něj ale okamžitě sundal ruce z jeho zad a ucukl.

„Co to je?“ zaslechl jeho ochraptělý, ale nezaměnitelně naštvaný hlas.

„Já nevím,“ vypískla Grangerová. No ne, ona taky něco neví? „Lenka s Deanem ho táhli ke dveřím, když jste se na sebe, ehm, no…“

„To já,“ ozvalo se zasněně. „Zasáhlo je moje milostné zaklínadlo.“

Cože?

„Cože?“ zařval Weasley. Ani status hrdiny ho z těch buranských způsobů nevyléčil.

Sebral pozůstatky sil a přesunul ruce z Potterových zad na jeho kolena, dál se mu ale čelem opíral o rameno. Aspoň se nemusí nikomu dívat do očí.

„Mířila jsem na Harryho a Ginny. Nemohla jsem vědět, že do něj Draco strčí.“

Potter zasténal. On měl najednou co dělat, aby se nerozesmál. Kdyby to nebylo tak ponižující, bylo by to ohromně vtipné. Jen co vstane, pomalu Láskorádovou zabije a části jejího těla rozvěsí po stromech.

„Hned ho zruším. Finite incantatem!“

Potter ho setřásl jako zvlášť odporný kus špíny, vyhrabal se na nohy a ucouvl mezi své přátele. Obličej měl bílý jako křída a mhouřil oči. Opatrně ustoupil ještě o krok.

Draco rozhodně udělal dobře, že nevstával. Bolest se mu zařízla přímo do hrudi. Podle rozruchu hádal, že Potter je na tom stejně. A mezi tím vším Láskorádová klidně konstatovala: „Nefunguje to.“

Zlatý chlapec najednou zase klečel před ním a s ponurým výrazem mu bolestivě zaryl prsty do ramen. Draco mu odevzdaně položil dlaně na kolena a zadíval se do země. Očividně byli v pěkném průšvihu, ale neměl dost energie, aby se tím rozrušoval. Hučelo mu v uších a něco ho nutilo, aby se Potterovi uvelebil na klíně a celé to zaspal. Bránily mu v tom jen poslední zbytky hrdosti.

„To není možné!“ vyštěkla zničehonic malá Weaslice. „Tohle musel nějak udělat Malfoy. Našly jsme to kouzlo s Lenkou v knihovně, je to úplně obyčejné zaklínadlo, po kterém ti kluk vyzná lásku, když to s tebou myslí vážně. Nemělo bolet. Nemělo na ně vůbec nijak zabrat! Funguje jen na lidi, kteří jsou do sebe zamilovaní!“ Její hlas nabral hysterickou výšku. „Přece oni dva… jsou kluci!“

„Blahopřeju, Pottere,“ vypravil ze sebe Draco šeptem. „Narazil jsi na vzácnou nevinnost.“

„Drž hubu, fretko.“

Málem sebou škubl. V těch slovech zazněla tak jedovatá nenávist, že mu naskočila husí kůže. Střelil po něm pohledem. Zelené oči žhnuly vztekem, jaký naposled viděl v rudých hadích zornicích Pána zla.

Jeho tělo zareagovalo úplně samovolně. Cítil, jak se mu rysy v obličeji mění v bezvýraznou masku, napřimují se mu ramena a všechno kromě naučených reflexů a chladného rozumu se stahuje hluboko mezi bezpečné zdi.

Ze všeho, co do něj otec vtloukl, se mu v životě nakonec nejvíc hodí tohle.

 

IV.  
Seděli vedle sebe na nemocniční posteli. Až moc blízko. Harrymu se třásly ruce a ve spáncích mu pulzovala ostrá bolest, ale obojí vnímal jakoby z dálky, protože to přebíjel strašlivý spalující hněv. Snažil se proti němu bojovat, jenomže všechno, co v sobě posledních několik měsíců dusil, protrhlo hráze.

A může za to Malfoy. Už to jméno v něm probouzelo takovou smršť nepopsatelných pocitů, že se mu tmělo před očima. Zatnul zuby a přinutil se věnovat pozornost tomu, co se dělo kolem.

Ginny se právě vrátila z knihovny s ušmudlanou knížečkou, ve které s Lenkou kouzlo našly. Předala ji ředitelce McGonagallové a pak se v slzách zhroutila Ronovi do náruče. Ředitelka, Hermiona a madam Pomfreyová se nad rukopisem sklonily a mlčky začaly číst. Opodál stála Lenka s hůlkou zastrčenou za ucho, hlavu nakloněnou ke straně, a zaujatě si je prohlížela jako dítě kostru dinosaura v muzeu.

Snad všichni v místnosti už na ně zakouzlili Finite Incantatem a Hermiona s ředitelkou už vyzkoušely i mnohem složitější protikouzla. Žádné nezabralo a situace se jen zhoršila. Teď se stačilo o kousíček pohnout a pouto se okamžitě ozvalo.

Bolest hlavy zesílila a začala se plíživě přesouvat k čelu. Harry se přistihl, že se naklání k Malfoyovi. Ulevilo se mu, ale to jenom přiživilo jeho vztek. Střelil po druhém klukovi nenávistným pohledem, jenže jeho obličej právě z téhle strany zakrývala ta pitomá ofina. Seděl s dokonale rovnými zády, ruce složené v klíně, nehybný jako socha. Harry se od něj pomstychtivě odtáhl, ale Malfoy se ani nezachvěl, zato jemu vyrazil po těle studený pot.

Pokusil se vzepřít stínům, které se mu draly do zorného pole, a soustředil se na trojici s knížkou. Hermiona ukázala v textu něco prstem a zavrtěla hlavou. Ředitelka stiskla rty a zamířila k nim.

„Pane Pottere, pane Malfoyi, vnímáte mě?“

Přikývl a periferním viděním postřehl, že Malfoy udělal totéž.

„Bohužel ještě nevíme, jak váš problém vyřešit. Příznaky ani v nejmenším neodpovídají popsaným účinkům zaklínadla. Věřím ale, že brzy na něco přijdeme. Teď mi prosím zcela otevřeně a pravdivě odpovězte na několik otázek. Cítíte kromě… fyzické vazby i nějakou psychickou?“

„Počítá se to, že ho nenávidím?“ vyhrkl Harry, než se stačil ovládnout.

„Moje city k němu se vůbec nezměnily,“ řekl bezvýrazně Malfoy.

Ředitelka se na ně podívala trochu káravě a bůhvíproč i smutně. „Popište mi co nejpodrobněji, jak na vás kouzlo účinkuje, pane Pottere.“

Snažil se, ale scházela mu slova. Jak má popsat bolest? A jak tu příšernou trapnost a pokoření? Nechtělo se mu na to myslet. Měl hned po válce zmizet, změnit si jméno a začít žít někde mezi mudly.

McGonagallovou jeho nesouvislé koktání zjevně moc neuspokojilo, ale jemu to bylo jedno.

„Pane Malfoyi.“

Blonďák k Harryho obrovskému vzteku začal přesně a výstižně líčit, co se s nimi děje. Mluvil stejným sebejistým tónem, jako když odpovídal na hodinách lektvarů Snapeovi na nějakou nemožně těžkou otázku. Vzpomínka na bývalého profesora Harrymu na náladě nepřidala, s hněvem se smísil pocit viny a za ním se vyhrnuly další a další…

„Pane Pottere!“

McGonagallová se zjevně opakovaně snažila získat jeho pozornost. Zamrkal.

„Bohužel vás musím požádat, abyste vstal. Je nezbytně nutné, abychom viděli účinky v plné míře na vlastní oči.“

Srdce se mu rozbušilo jako šílené. „Ne!“ Bolest překoná, na té nezáleží, ale je přece jasné, jak to skončí. Už dvakrát se toho zmetka musel dotknout. Potřetí to neudělá, radši umře.

„Víte, že bych to po vás nechtěla, kdyby to skutečně nebylo nezbytné.“

Zachytil Malfoyův pohled. Světle šedé oči působily přízračně a nebyla v nich ani stopa po nějaké emoci.

Uvidíme, jak dlouho mu to vydrží. Nakonec zatím vždycky prohrál.

Harry vstal, aniž od něj odtrhl pohled. Malfoy se nepokusil odvrátit, jen s aristokratickou ladností vstal taky a obrátil se k němu čelem, jako by se chystali na souboj.

„Udělejte oba krok zpět.“

Tíhu a tlak vystřídalo nepříjemné svrbění. Harrymu málem praskla hlava.

„A ještě jeden.“

V břiše mu vyšlehly ohnivé jazyky a v puse ucítil chuť krve. Udržel se na nohou jen silou vůle. Zamrkal, ale pořád se držel zpříma. Malfoy byl strašlivě bledý a rty měl fialové, ale místo aby se zbaběle sesypal, dál se tvářil netečně, jako by byl duchem někde daleko. V Harrym zahořel vztek. Ucouvl naráz o dva kroky.

Oheň ho pohltil. Popraskala mu kůže, z puchýřů se vyřinul hnis a kosti se mu rozdrobily na prach. Ztratil vědomí, ještě než dopadl na zem.

 

Ron a Lenka pomohli odnést oba kluky do malého pokoje za ošetřovnou a McGonagallová je pak nesmlouvavě poslala pryč. Hermiona zůstala a nikdo proti tomu nic nenamítal. Ředitelka vyčarovala druhou nemocniční postel hned vedle té, která v místnosti už byla. „Pomozte madam Pomfreyové sundat chlapcům hábity, slečno Grangerová. Zatím na ně nebudeme používat ani jednoduchá kouzla.“

Hermiona jemně vyprostila Harryho z hábitu. Srdce přitom měla až v krku a v očích ji pálily slzy. Zároveň v ní bublal vztek. Jak mohly Ginny s Lenkou udělat něco tak nezodpovědného? Prošly válkou, měly by už mít rozum. Harry se poslední dobou k Ginny choval příšerně, ale…

Pohled jí mimoděk sjel k Malfoyovi. Zalapala po dechu. Nikdy ho neviděla v ničem jiném než v hábitu nebo ve školní uniformě – drahých plátěných kalhotách, nažehlené košili a s kravatou v zmijozelských barvách. Teď měl na sobě seprané roztrhané džíny a bílé tričko s nějakým znakem ze stříbrných flitrů. Stoprocentně mudlovské a ne zrovna prvotřídní. Mnohem víc ji ale šokovalo, jak je vyzáblý. Hábit maskoval vystouplé klíční a kyčelní kosti, chorobně hubené paže a neuvěřitelně úzké boky. Se zlověstným znamením na předloktí a ofinou přes oko vypadal jako jeden z těch androgynních tvorů, které v létě s Ginny vídaly na nákupech v centru Londýna.

Ještě pořád na něj fascinovaně zírala, když se Harry pohnul. Než stačily zareagovat, převalil se k Malfoyovi. Ten se hlasitě nadechl, naslepo natáhl ruce a nahmatal jeho paži. Zřejmě zcela instinktivně si ho přitáhl k sobě, a když se k němu Harry přitiskl, překvapivě něžně ho objal. Harry se spokojeně zavrtal hlavou pod jeho bradu a pak už bylo slyšet jen pravidelné hluboké oddechování.

Hermiona se nemohla odtrhnout. Na tom pohledu bylo něco zvráceného a současně půvabného. Proti vší logice se ti dva k sobě hodili. Harry měl ve tváři klid, který tam nespatřila už hodně dlouho, a Malfoyovy ostré rysy ve spánku zjemněly, takže vynikla jeho téměř dívčí krása.

„Mezi láskou a nenávistí je tenká hranice,“ poznamenala ředitelka.

„Myslíte, že to kouzlo prostě nedokázalo tyhle dvě věci rozlišit?“

„Těžko říct. Sama jste viděla, že účinky neodpovídají popisu, ale efekt je zjevný. Nemohou bez sebe být.“

„Nikdy jsem nepochopila, co je proti sobě tak štve. Nemám Malfoye ráda a občas mě taky dost vytočil, ale mezi nimi je ještě něco víc. Posedlost. V šesťáku už jsem skoro myslela…“ Nedokončila větu a zavrtěla hlavou.

McGonagallová vzdychla. „Doufejme, že se do rána vzájemně nezabijí. Pan Potter umí někdy být trochu prudký. Pojďte, slečno Grangerová, čeká nás hodně práce.“


	2. Kapitola 2

I.  
Takhle dobře se mu nespalo, ani nepamatoval. Něco ho sice tlačilo do boku, ale bylo mu teplo a polštář moc hezky voněl. Navíc úplně zmizela ta příšerná bolest… Bolest?

V jediném záblesku se Harrymu vybavilo včerejší odpoledne. Otevřel oči a okamžitě i bez brýlí poznal, že to, na čem leží, není polštář. Strnul. Hruď, na které spočívala jeho hlava, se lehce, pravidelně zvedala. Slyšel i tlukot srdce. A přesně v jeho zorném poli ležela bílá paže znetvořená černou skvrnou. Malfoy.

Nedokázal se pohnout. Postupně si uvědomoval další a další podrobnosti. V místnosti vládlo pološero, jako těsně po úsvitu. Malfoyova druhá paže ho objímala kolem ramen a hrbol, který Harryho tlačil, byla ostrá kyčelní kost. Nepamatoval si, že takhle usnuli, nepoznával ani pokoj. Poslední, co si vybavoval, byla hrozná bolest, vztek a Malfoyova tvář. Naštval se kvůli… kvůli té jeho zatracené netečné póze a potom…

Ne. To snad ne. Už zase. Ale když na něj tenkrát použil Snapeovo zaklínadlo, aspoň nevěděl, co způsobuje. Tohle… tohle se vyrovnalo kletbě Cruciatus, a přesto neváhal ani vteřinu. Vždycky je to Malfoy. Nikomu jinému by to neudělal. Jednou mu dočista přeskočí a zabije ho.

Dech, který Harrymu čechral vlasy, změnil rytmus a za okamžik udělalo totéž i srdce pod jeho uchem. Paže na jeho ramenou ho křečovitě stiskla a vzápětí sklouzla. Harry sebral odvahu a zvedl hlavu. Malfoyovi se v obličeji nepohnul ani sval, ale oči měl mírně rozšířené a rozmazané černé stíny jim propůjčovaly paradoxně zranitelný výraz.

Jejich situace se vzpírala veškeré Harryho slovní zásobě, a tak se jen rozpačitě odtáhl a posadil na paty. Zaútočil na něj chlad a slabá nevolnost. V hloubi duše doufal, že to přes noc pominulo…

„Myslíš, že to kouzlo pořád trvá?“ zeptal se Malfoy podivně hluchým tónem. Harryho zarazilo, že myslí na totéž ve stejnou chvíli, ale pak se jednoduše odsunul kousek stranou a ucítil bodnutí ve spánku. Sklesle přikývl a sáhl na noční stolek pro brýle. Hůlku nikde neviděl.

Pokoj byl malý a většinu zabírala dvě kovová nemocniční lůžka. Vedle jedněch zelených dveří stála bílá plechová skříň, druhé zřejmě vedly do koupelny. Jinak byla místnost úplně holá. Vypadalo to, že se moc často nepoužívá, působila stroze, nevlídně a páchla dezinfekcí. Malým oknem pronikalo dovnitř trochu bledého světla.

„Kde to jsme?“ promluvil Harry konečně.

„Nevím. Museli nás sem přenést.“

Malfoy se posadil, přitáhl si kolena k bradě a setřásl si vlasy do očí. Roztřepenou dírou na nohavici jeho džínů prosvítala bílá kůže. Víc už neřekl, a tak mezi nimi zavládlo nezvyklé napjaté ticho. Právě když začalo být nesnesitelné, do pokoje vstoupily madam Pomfreyová a ředitelka McGonagallová.

„S radostí konstatuji, že se konečně chováte jako dospělí, pánové,“ řekla ředitelka, když pronikavým pohledem zhodnotila situaci. „Doufám, že i nadále nebudete svou nepříjemnou situaci zhoršovat zbytečnými spory a naschvály.“ Pak její přísný výraz změkl. „Bohužel se nám zatím nepodařilo zjistit, co neobvyklé chování kouzla způsobilo a jak ho zrušit.“

Madam Pomfreyová mezitím oba prohlédla. U Malfoye se zarazila a zamračila, zapsala si něco do tabulky, znovu nad ním zamávala hůlkou a pak na ředitelku kývla.

„Veškerá bolest, kterou pociťujete při ztrátě kontaktu, je čistě psychická. Tím neříkám, že je méně nepříjemná, pouze vás ujišťuji, že zdravotně jste v pořádku.“

„Jsme na ošetřovně?“ vyhrkl Harry. Možná to byla hloupá otázka, ale byla jednoduchá. Na složitosti se necítil.

„Toto je izolační místnost, která slouží také jako karanténa,“ vysvětlila madam Pomfreyová. „Jste pod dohledem, kdyby snad došlo k nějakým komplikacím, a zároveň zůstáváte stranou, ehm, nevítané pozornosti.“

V Harrym hrklo. Teprve teď mu došlo, jaké sousto to bude pro noviny. Ignoroval svou přítelkyni tak dlouho, až na něj použila milostné zaklínadlo… I to by stačilo na čtrnáct dní na titulní straně, ale že se to zvrtlo a on skončil doslova v náruči nejmladšího Smrtijeda, to bude peklo. Zasténal a zajel si rukama do vlasů.

„Zatím se nám celou věc podařilo udržet v tajnosti, pane Pottere,“ řekla ředitelka. Evidentně poznala, na co myslí. „Svědkové vaší nehody se zavázali mlčením a studentům sdělíme, že jste odcestoval na naléhavou žádost ministerstva.“

„A co jim namluvíte o něm?“ zamumlal ponuře.

„Po mně nikdo pátrat nebude,“ pronesl blonďák bez zájmu. „Ani spolužáci z koleje po mojí přítomnosti moc netouží.“

Neřekl to hořce ani ukřivděně. Prostě to konstatoval. Harry se na něj nechápavě zadíval. Malfoy býval všechno, jen ne netečný. Chvíli pátral ve studené masce jeho tváře po nějaké skulině, ale marně. Zase se odvrátil.

„Pan Malfoy byl dnes ráno odvolán z rodinných důvodů,“ prohlásila nevzrušeně ředitelka. „Zatím zůstanete tady. Není to příliš pohodlné, ale jste zde v bezpečí a klidu, a to je hlavní. Smíte na chodbu i do všech místností v ní, ale ve vlastním zájmu prosím nechoďte do hlavního sálu ošetřovny ani nikam dál. Také vás žádám, abyste omezili používání kouzel na minimum. Hůlky vám vrátíme, ale neriskujte, že se vaše pouto destabilizuje ještě víc.“ Krátce se odmlčela, položila hůlky mezi ně na postel a pak dodala: „Skřítci vám donesou osobní věci. A povolila jsem návštěvy slečně Grangerové a panu Weasleymu. Leda byste výslovně požádali o někoho dalšího…“

Harry zavrtěl hlavou dřív, než mu došlo, že správně měl poprosit o Ginny. Ve skutečnosti o její přítomnost nestál. Musel by jí konečně říct, čemu se tak úporně vyhýbal, a do toho se mu vůbec nechtělo. Celou dobu se bál, co tomu řekne Ron, a nechtěl ublížit Weasleyovým, kteří se ještě nevzpamatovali z Fredovy smrti. Jenomže tady je vidět, k čemu vedou lži.

Ani si nevšiml, že ošetřovatelka a ředitelka odešly. Probral se, až když se do pokoje přemístili dva domácí skřítci s dvěma kufry. Bezmyšlenkovitě spustil nohy přes okraj postele, vstal, vykročil ke svému zavazadlu a zasykl bolestí. Zapotácel se dozadu a skončil zpátky na matraci. Zaslechl Malfoyův přidušený sten. „Promiň,“ vyhrkl mimoděk a pak se kousl do rtu. Čekal nějakou štiplavou poznámku, ale nepřišla. Střelil po Malfoyovi pohledem. Nepřítomně si hrál s vlasy a divně se hrbil. Na to, že před chvílí vstali, vypadal unaveně. Najednou se napřímil.

„Co kdybychom se šli umýt, než se zase vzájemně odrovnáme?“ navrhl neutrálním, téměř zdvořilým tónem.

Harry beze slova přelezl na jeho stranu postele a společně přešli ke dveřím, které vedly do koupelny. K jeho nesmírné úlevě byla tak maličká, že jeden z nich mohl celkem bez obtíží zůstat venku.

„Jdi první,“ řekl. Jen ať vidí, že slušně vychovaný není jen on.

Malfoy vytáhl z kufru ručník a průhlednou tašku plnou hřebenů, lahviček a krámů, které vypadaly podezřele jako Ginnyina malovátka. Harry vyprskl smíchy a blonďákova bezvýrazná maska praskla.

„Pottere, přišel jsi ve válce o zbytky mozku, nebo jsi jen zakrněl před pubertou?“

„Drž zobák, Malfoyi,“ vypravil ze sebe Harry mezi návaly smíchu. Bylo mu hned o moc líp. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že mu urážky toho zmetka budou scházet. Možná proto ho vytáhl ze zložáru… Rychle tuhle úvahu utnul. Na to myslet nebude.

Usadil se u dveří koupelny a veselí ho rázem přešlo. Bolest a nevolnost ho brzo úplně pohltily. Soustředil se na hluboké nádechy a výdechy, a jak nekonečné minuty plynuly, stále víc žasl, co všechno je Malfoy ochotný vytrpět. Vždyť se tady ani nemá před kým předvádět! Evidentně mu hrabe.

„Příště si sem vezmu něco ke čtení,“ zamumlal jízlivě, když se dveře konečně otevřely. Malfoy se ale vrátil k prázdnému výrazu. Jeho světlé oči vypadaly pod nánosem černých linek tak obrovské, že zbytek jeho obličeje připomínal přehnaně křehké rysy porcelánové panenky. Mokré vlasy měl rozcuchané, jen patku pečlivě uhlazenou tak, že se její geometricky přesná špička dotýkala ostré brady.

Harry proletěl sprchou bleskovou rychlostí. Žaludek měl jako na vodě a ve spáncích mu pulzovala mučivá bolest. Když vyšel ven a zjistil, že jim skřítci přinesli snídani, udělalo se mu mdlo. Dostal do sebe půl toastu a hrnek neslazeného čaje, ale posledním douškem už se málem zalkl. Koutkem oka se podíval po Malfoyovi. Choulil se na své posteli co nejdál od něj a jídla se vůbec nedotkl. Palcem si třel vnitřní stranu levého předloktí a chvěl se, jako by mu byla zima.

Skřítci se vrátili pro tácy a dopoledne se vleklo. V pokoji vládlo ponuré šero, venku bylo zataženo. Harry se pokusil usnout, ale nešlo to. Intenzita bolesti zjevně nezávisela jen na tom, jak jsou od sebe daleko, ale taky jak dlouho se nedotýkají. Svět mu začínal plavat před očima. Periferním viděním zachytil pohyb. Malfoy se stočil do klubíčka jako kočka a úplně znehybněl.

Byla to pitomost a on si přece slíbil, že se už nenechá ovládnout vztekem. Navíc ani žádný necítil. Jediné, co ho teď nutilo zbytečně snášet tohle utrpení, byla nesmyslná hrdost a stud. Nebude jako zbabělec čekat, až se jeden z nich sesype.

„Nemá to smysl, fretko,“ zamumlal a položil Malfoyovi ruku na rameno.

 

II.  
Nejdřív myslel, že ho Malfoy odstrkuje, ale pak se najednou ocitl v železném objetí hubených, ale překvapivě silných paží. Dotek na něj zapůsobil jako rána elektřinou. Chvíli se neobratně převalovali, až našli nejvýhodnější polohu a zůstali vyčerpaně ležet. Tiskli se k sobě tak, aby se dotýkali co možná nejvíc. Malfoy ho dokonce částečně uvěznil pod sebou a bezostyšně mu zavrtal nos do vlasů. Bylo to děsně trapné a Harry by ho určitě uškrtil nebo zaklel v něco opravdu odporného, kdyby nebyl úplně obluzený úlevou.

„Slez ze mě,“ zavrčel po chvíli, ale moc přesvědčivě to neznělo, zvlášť proto, že někdejšího úhlavního nepřítele pořád držel kolem pasu.

„Ještě ne.“

Bolest a nevolnost pořád docela neodezněly, a tak prostě zavřel oči a ležel dál. Zmocnila se ho příjemná ospalost, tělem se mu šířilo blažené teplo. Snažil se ani na okamžik nezapomenout, že Malfoye nenávidí, ale musel se k tomu nutit, zvlášť když se nevinné teplo proměnilo v jednoznačné horko a jemu začal váznout dech.

Malfoy něco zamumlal a odvalil se. Oba se pomalu posadili. Harry věděl, že je rudý jako rak, a zarytě upíral oči do matrace.

„Zatracené zaklínadlo,“ pronesl blonďák nevrle. „Takhle to nepůjde.“

„A co chceš dělat?“

„Chovat se racionálně. Když se tomu nedokážeme ubránit, musíme to přijmout. Navrhuju vyhlásit příměří a dohodnout pravidla.“

Harry chtěl ze zvyku odporovat, ale Malfoy měl bohužel pravdu. Jeho napadlo v podstatě totéž. Ještě pár takovýchhle objetí a buď se navzájem zabijou, nebo… nebo se to úplně zvrhne.

„Fajn,“ přikývl a zamyslel se. „Stačí, když se vždycky jeden druhého dovolíme, ne?“

„Uvidíme. Smím?“ Malfoy natáhl ruku a čekal.

Harry se kousl do rtu. „Smíš.“ Dlouhé štíhlé prsty mu zlehka obemkly zápěstí. Cítil, že zase rudne, a nejradši by se mu vytrhl, ale přemohl se. „A nebudeš zůstávat tak dlouho v koupelně,“ řekl nesmlouvavě. „Malovat se můžeš v posteli.“

„Tady je mizerné světlo,“ namítl Malfoy.

„Tak se nemaluj vůbec. Nikdo tě tady nevidí.“

Šedýma očima prokmitl záblesk dobře známé zlomyslnosti. „Třeba se chci líbit zrovna tobě.“

Harry zafrkal a pak se tiše rozesmál.

Malfoy se zase zavrtal do svého hnízda u čela postele, ale jeho ruku nepustil. Harryho napadlo, že ji svírá až moc pevně, a střelil po něm pohledem. Na to, že se dotýkali, nevypadal moc dobře. Vlastně vypadal příšerně. Nikdy dřív nebyl takhle vychrtlý a bledý, to by si Harry pamatoval. Zamrazilo ho v zádech. Tak nějak to nevěstilo nic dobrého.

 

III.  
Držet Pottera za ruku znamenalo božskou úlevu, ale zvlášť skvěle mu stejně nebylo. Dokud trávil většinu času v ložnici, kterou měl teď jen pro sebe, nebo v zastrčených koutech knihovny, slabost a únava byly jen zanedbatelné nepříjemnosti, které mu navíc nedávaly možnost příliš se soustředit na věci, na něž nechtěl myslet. Teď mu ale síla zoufale chyběla. Sotva stačila na to, aby před Potterem udržel neproniknutelnou masku – a brzo možná nezvládne ani to. Ani při nejlepší vůli ale nedokázal sníst ze snídaně jediné sousto. Jen z pohledu na ni se mu dělalo špatně.

Stejně to dopadlo i s obědem. Zdálo se mu, že Potter se po něm kradmo podezíravě dívá, ale nemohl si to ověřit, protože měl moc práce, aby se mu z pachu šťouchaných brambor a omáčky nezvedal žaludek. Zavřel oči a v duchu počítal, kolik dní už nejedl. Bylo to víc, než si myslel. Náhle pocítil zvláštní vzrušení a skoro se usmál. Neměl koneckonců žádný důvod držet se toho, o co už nestál.

Ozvalo se zaklepání a dovnitř nakoukla Grangerová. Než ale stačila něco říct, do místnosti vletělo něco velkého, zrzavého a chlupatého a shodilo to všechny věci z Potterova nočního stolku.

„Křivonožko!“ vyjekla dívka a upustila kupu knih a pergamenů, kterou třímala v náručí. „Zatracený kocour, je úplně pošahaný. Nechce mi odpustit, že jsem ho poslala s rodiči do Austrálie.“

„Vždyť byl pošahaný odjakživa,“ zabručel Potter. „Pomohl bych ti ho chytit, Hermiono, ale nemůžu odsud moc daleko.“

Křivonožka se zmocnil Dracova mokrého ručníku a svedl s ním zápas ve volném stylu. Grangerová mezitím posbírala svoje věci a složila je na postel. „Omlouvám se, Malfoyi,“ řekla, „vůbec mě neposlouchá.“

„Nic se nestalo,“ odvětil neutrálně.

„Jak ti je, Harry?“ obrátila se starostlivě na kamaráda. „McGonagallová říkala, že zdravotně jste díkybohu v pořádku.“

„Není to tak zlé,“ zamumlal Potter.

„A je to… pořád stejné?“

Kývl a zrudl.

Draco ucítil na ruce studený dotek a ucukl, ale zjistil, že je to kocour. Nepozorovaně vyskočil k němu na postel a šťouchl ho čumákem. Draco měl kočky vždycky rád, i když mu rodiče žádnou nedovolili. Tahle byla vážně nádherná, odjakživa ji Grangerové záviděl. Podrbal kocoura za ušima, ten si to vyložil jako pozvání a uvelebil se mu na klíně. Předl tak hlasitě, že se k němu oba nebelvírští otočili.

„No tohle,“ vyhrkla Grangerová. „Většinou spíš kouše.“

„Já taky,“ opáčil Draco. Hlazení hedvábné srsti ho uklidňovalo a zmírňovalo bolest, která mu začínala vystřelovat po páteři. „Smím si ho na chvíli půjčit?“

„Možná ti ho i dám,“ řekla zlověstně. Kocour švihl ocasem, ale z nového stanoviště se ani nehnul.

„Kde je Ron?“ zeptal se Potter.

„Dělá na poslední chvíli domácí úkol.“ Zafrkala. „Znáš ho. A odpoledne je famfrpálový trénink, takže se staví až zítra.“

„Sakra, měl bych poslat Ginny pokyny…“

Draco přestal poslouchat. Sám se postu kapitána a chytače vzdal hned první školní den. Od těsného úniku z ohnivého pekla se ho ve vzduchu zmocňovala nezvladatelná panika. Nebyl by k ničemu. Malá Emily Watersová sice chodila teprve do druháku, ale měla fantastický postřeh a s jeho koštětem, které na rozdíl od jeho dalších cennějších osobních věcí kupodivu ministerstvo nezabavilo, bude i dost rychlá. Měl by napsat nějakou darovací smlouvu, závěť nebo něco, nebo jí ho někdo starší z týmu zabaví, až… prostě potom. Zmijozelové vždycky hráli spíš každý za sebe…

„Malfoyi!“

Trhl sebou a vzhlédl. Grangerová se přestěhovala na jeho postel a mávala mu před nosem knížkou.

„Vzala jsem ti úkol na věštění z čísel. Zítra ti přinesu runy.“

Poděkoval a položil učebnici na noční stolek. Páteří mu přitom projela prudká křeč. Střelil pohledem k Potterovi. Rychle něco čmáral na kus pergamenu, ale viditelně se mu třásla ruka. Za okamžik brk odložil.

„Dáš to prosím Ginny? A vyřiď jí, že se nezlobím.“

Ten kluk je nemožný. Kdyby to bylo na něm, určitě by místo souboje na život a na smrt Pánovi zla odpustil a pozval ho na večeři k Weasleyovým. Zvláštní. I v největší tísni Potter používá na protivníky odzbrojovací kouzlo – jen na něj ne. V šesťáku ho málem zabil kletbou na hranici černé magie a včera proti němu zcela záměrně použil tohle pouto. Zjevně v něm dokáže vyvolat ty nejhorší pudy.

„Dobře,“ řekla Grangerová a stočila pergamen do úhledné roličky. Z jejího tónu bylo jasné, že Potterův smířlivý postoj taky zrovna nesdílí. „Už musím jít, za deset minut začíná hodina. Budu vám nosit úkoly, dokud…“ Kousla se do rtu. „Dokud se nenajde řešení.“

Draco vzal Křivonožku a podal jí ho. Trochu nejistě se na něj usmála.

„Zkuste aspoň trochu spolupracovat, ano?“ vyhrkla ještě a vystřelila ven.

„O to se neboj,“ zamumlal Potter. Vraštil obočí, jako když ho bolí hlava. Hmátl mu po paži, ale zarazil se. „Smím?“

„Hmm.“ Z nevysvětlitelného popudu mu Draco nenabídl předloktí, ale přímo ruku. Potter vteřinu zaváhal a pak ji stiskl.

Úleva přišla okamžitě, zároveň s ní ho však sevřela tíseň. Potter se ošil a zase zrudl. Kdyby se Draco nebál, že už se mu nepodaří vrátit bezvýraznou masku zpátky, ušklíbl by se na něj a možná ho i popíchl nějakou poznámkou…

Potter zničehonic ruku odtáhl a začal se přehrabovat v pergamenech. Draco se odevzdaně natáhl po učebnici, ale jakmile si ji otevřel na klíně a vzal do ruky brk, zjistil, že sedí příliš blízko a hrozně si překážejí. Když se už poněkolikáté nabrali loktem, Potter něco zavrčel, přesedl si na opačnou stranu postele a tázavě mu šťouchl nohou do lýtka. Draco kývl. Skvělý nápad, to musel chtě nechtě uznat. A dobrá příležitost ohřát si studené nohy.

Za hodinu už měl hotový úkol na věštění z čísel a začal si číst zadanou kapitolu v učebnici kouzelných formulí, ale vtom na něj dolehl jeden ze záchvatů náhlé slabosti, které ho poslední dobou sužovaly stále častěji. Písmena se mu slévala dohromady, ztěžkla mu víčka. Odstrčil knihu, sklouzl níž a zavřel oči. Jen na chvilku…

 

IV.  
„Malfoyi. Vstávej, prosím.“

Prosím? Na tom slovu bylo něco nepatřičného, ale nedokázal si vybavit co. Ten hlas. Čí je? Zní hezky. Jediná hezká věc v téhle dusivé mlze, ze které se nemůže vyhrabat a má jí plnou pusu, jako by mu někdo dal roubík… Tmavé vlasy. A zelené oči, další hezká věc. Ani stopa hnědé nebo šedé, jen zářivá sytá zeleň jako ta velká brož v matčině šperkovnici, kterou dostala jako svatební dar od zmijozelských spolužaček…

„No tak, fretko.“

Aha.

„Co chceš, Pottere?“ Slyšel vlastní hlas jen jako vzdálenou ozvěnu. Pokusil se líp zaostřit, ale oči ho neposlouchaly. Bývaly doby, kdy přecházel ze spánku k bdělosti ve vteřině. Nevzpomínal si, jak se to dělá.

„Hele, fakt tě budím nerad, ale potřebuju na záchod.“

Zasténal. „To nemůžeš chvilku vydržet?“

„Spíš už čtyři a půl hodiny.“

„Co?“ Zamrkal a potřásl hlavou. Svět se rozhoupal. „Do háje.“ Jen napůl při vědomí se vyhrabal z postele, překonal těch pár kroků ke koupelně a opřel se o zeď. Měl pocit, jaký musí mít had, když svléká starou kůži.

„Na, vypij to.“ Najednou měl v ruce sklenici s vodou. Automaticky ji zvedl ke rtům. Nejdřív se mu zvedl žaludek, ale rychle to přešlo a konečně se trochu probral. Potter stál před ním s rukama v kapsách a mračil se. „Vypadáš děsně, Malfoyi,“ řekl.

„V Nebelvíru vás neučili takt, nebo jsi zrovna chyběl?“ zamumlal.

„To bylo taktní. Ve skutečnosti vypadáš ještě mnohem hůř.“

Hrozně rád by ho setřel, ale mozek odmítl spolupráci. Radši se odpotácel zpátky k posteli a stočil se do klubíčka v hnízdě z přikrývky a polštáře. Potter si sedl na pelest a položil mu ruku na koleno. Tvářil se tak nějak urputně, jako kdyby se právě rozhodl udělat nějaký další hrdinský čin.

„Potřebuješ… víc?“ zeptal se nakonec.

Víc čeho? Pak mu to došlo a ke své hrůze málem kývl. Naštěstí se včas vzpamatoval.

„Ne! Ne, to není tím kouzlem. Takhle jsem na tom skoro pořád.“

Sakra. To poslední říct nechtěl.

Potter svraštil čelo a už otvíral pusu, ale nakonec ji zase sklapl a vrátil se na svoje místo v nohách postele. Draco sáhl po odložené učebnici, ale ani ji neotevřel, jen si ji položil na klín a mimoděk hladil desky.

„Ty máš rád kočky?“ zeptal se Potter zničehonic.

Draco zvedl hlavu a odhrnul ofinu, která se mu svezla přes oko. Zkoumavě se na druhého kluka podíval. Zdálo se, že ho to opravdu zajímá. „Ano, mám,“ odpověděl.

„To je zvláštní, nikdy jsi přece žádnou neměl.“

„Malfoyové mazlíčky nepěstují.“

„Radši dělají mazlíčky jiným, co?“

Draco sebou trhl. V tu chvíli si uvědomil, že jeho maska nějak nefunguje a že ho nenapadá nic jízlivého, čím by ho usadil. V hlavě mu hučelo.

„Promiň,“ zamumlal Potter provinile a vykolejil ho ještě víc. „Síla zvyku.“

Minutu vládlo napjaté ticho.

„Až tohle skončí, pořídím si kotě. Celé bílé,“ přerušil ho Draco opatrně. Byla to sice lež, ale jestli chce Potter zapříst bezobsažný společenský hovor, on mu v tom bránit nebude. A vlastně by si kotě určitě pořídil, kdyby…

„Já jsem míval takovou sovu.“

„Pamatuju si ji. Sněžnou. Vždycky bylo snadné poznat, jestli ti někdo píše.“ Věděl, že žvaní nesmysly, ale byl to dlouholetý návyk z nudných večírků a návštěv obstarožních příbuzných. „Už ji nemáš?“

„Přišel jsem o ni ve válce.“

„To je škoda.“

Potter zamrkal. Podezřele se mu leskly oči. Draco okamžitě změnil téma. „Měl jsi zrovna mít trénink?“

„První v sezoně po konkurzu, chtěl jsem pořádně vyzkoušet nové odrážeče. Ještě jsem je ani neviděl doopravdy hrát. Ale Ginny to zvládne. Kdyby všichni nečekali, že kapitán budu já, hned bych jí to přenechal. Kdo nahradí tebe?“

„Já letos nehraju.“

Zelené oči se rozšířily. „Co? Zbláznili se?“

Zajímavé. Evidentně si myslí, že ho z kádru vyřadili proti jeho vůli. A že to nebyl dobrý nápad. Potěšilo ho to. „Odstoupil jsem sám.“

„To nemyslíš vážně!“ Potter se zatvářil naprosto otřeseně. „Proti komu budu hrát? Všichni ostatní stojí za houby.“

Zaplavilo ho nečekané teplo a málem se usmál. Vtom ale někdo zaklepal na dveře. Grangerová, kdo jiný. Bohužel bez kocoura.

„Vy se zase hádáte?“ řekla vyčítavě místo pozdravu.

„Ne,“ zabručel Potter. „Bavíme se o famfrpálu.“

Podívala se na ně, jako by hledala usvědčující materiál, a pak jí obočí vyletělo navrch hlavy. Sledoval její pohled a zjistil, že si nevědomky natáhl bosé nohy přes Potterovy. Kupodivu v sobě našel špetku někdejší arogance a ostentativně zavrtěl palci. Grangerová zrudla.

„Uzavřeli jsme příměří,“ řekl její kamarád. Dracových nohou si zjevně vůbec nevšiml.

„To je báječné.“ Šprtka se vzpamatovala a šokovaný výraz vystřídal téměř pyšný úsměv. „Přinesla jsem zbytek úkolů. Chceš s něčím pomoct?“

Na volné posteli byla spousta místa. Grangerová se tam pohodlně usadila a začala pročítat kupku popsaných pergamenů. Draco zadumaně sledoval, s jakou samozřejmostí se k sobě naklánějí. Rozuměli si skoro beze slov.

Najednou mu došlo, jak moc je doopravdy sám. I kdyby celá škola věděla, že je na ošetřovně, nikdo by za ním nepřišel. Dřív taky neměl skutečné přátele, ale Crabbe a Goyle by přišli z povinnosti, Pansy proto, aby udělala dojem, Nott kvůli spojenectví a Blaise… ze zvědavosti? U něj člověk nikdy nevěděl. Možná by přicestovali rodiče nebo by se tu zastavil profesor Snape.

Bolest, kterou vší silou držel hluboko v sobě, vyvřela na povrch a soustředila se do vybledlého znamení zla. Kousl se do rtu, až ucítil na jazyku krev, a přitiskl si na levé předloktí dlaň. Neměl se sem vracet. Miloval Bradavice a z nějakého důvodu tady chtěl najít klid, ale z toho, co kdysi býval, zůstalo příliš málo. Jen zbytečně rozdírá staré rány a hledá něco, co už neexistuje.

Zavřel oči a odevzdaně se ponořil do tmy. Okamžitě ucítil chlad. Jako v azkabanské cele, kde čekal na soud. Jako v bludišti kobek Malfoyského panství, kde přízračné ticho rušily jen tlumené hlasy Smrtijedů. Jako v ložnici na zmijozelské koleji, kde loni celé noci zíral do tmy a strach a stesk ho rozežíral jako kyselina, až z něj nezbylo skoro nic…

Zvolna se ponořil do spánku a tak trochu doufal, že už se neprobudí.

 

Hermiona pročítala Harryho úkol, ale poočku sledovala, jak kamarád podmračeně studuje spícího Malfoye. Blonďák byl v opraných teplácích a mikině k nepoznání, a jak ležel schoulený na boku, i přes silnou látku mu na zádech vyvstávaly hrbolky obratlů. Harry kupodivu celkem ohleduplně vyprostil nohy zpod jeho a zaujal pohodlnější polohu. Pak je chtěl dát zase zpátky, ale zasykl.

„Sakra, ty jeho hnáty jsou jak kusy ledu. Podej mi prosím tu deku,“ zamumlal. S odevzdaným povzdechem pak Malfoye přikryl a pečlivě mu zasunul cípy pod bosá chodidla. „Tak moc jsem se snažil ho ignorovat,“ pokračoval rozmrzele. „Fakticky jsem ho chtěl mít jednou provždycky z krku a už to vypadalo nadějně… Vážně to nemůžete zrušit? Aspoň to ještě nějak zkusit?“

Hermiona zahučela něco, co si mohl vyložit jako zápor, ale její myšlenky se ubíraly jiným směrem. Znovu se podívala, jestli Malfoy opravdu spí, a vykročila na tenký led.

„Podle toho, co se píše v té knížce, má kouzlo opravdu zabrat jen na osoby, které už do sebe jsou zamilované.“ Harry na ni vytřeštil oči a znatelně zbledl, a tak honem pokračovala: „To tady zjevně neplatí, ale znamená to, že vás pojí něco jiného, stejně silného.“

„Jako třeba nenávist?“

Upřeně se na něj zadívala. „Vážně ho tolik nenávidíš?“

Harryho tvář byla jako otevřená kniha, zvlášť pro toho, kdo v ní uměl číst. Prudce se nadechl, zarazil se, oči mu bezděky sjely ke spícímu klukovi a kmitl v nich provinilý výraz. „Ne,“ připustil nakonec. „Dokáže mě naštvat jako nikdo jiný na světě, ale to není totéž co nenávist, viď?“

„Ne,“ přisvědčila. „V tom případě je to celé záhada.“

Odmlčeli se a znovu se začali věnovat úkolům. Harry po pár minutách zafrkal a posunul se tak, aby se dotýkal Malfoyových zachumlaných chodidel. Za dalších pár minut se zavrtěl, odhrnul deku a opatrně pod ni strčil nohy.

„Aspoň už je má teplejší,“ konstatoval kysele.

„Jak dlouho vydržíte?“ Stejně jako on mluvila šeptem.

„Tak dvacet minut. Tři hodiny, když jsme jednou šli až na doraz, ale myslím, že teď už by to bylo míň, když je na tom takhle.“

„Nevypadá moc dobře.“

„To teda ne. Kretén. Zachránil jsem mu život a on ze sebe udělá takovouhle trosku.“

Jeho ublížený tón ji rozesmál. Harry se na ni podíval a taky se zakřenil. Tyhle momenty byly od války hodně vzácné, takže ji to zahřálo u srdce. Občas si vyčítala, že na něj s Ronem nemají tolik času jako dřív, ale zpočátku tak nějak předpokládala, že bude chtít být s Ginny…

S povzdechem se zadívala na popsaný pergamen. Něco ji zneklidňovalo. Měla pocit, že jí uniklo něco podstatného. Přečetla ještě tři odstavce, než na to přišla.

„Tys mu zachránil život!“ Narovnala se tak prudce, že se po posteli rozletěly knihy a brky. „Dluží ti… Malfoyi!“ V návalu vzrušení se vrhla vpřed a málem na zmijozelského prince upadla. Chvíli mu musela lomcovat ramenem, než se probral, a i tak na ni jen upíral rozostřený pohled a nevypadal moc příčetně. „Malfoyi, vzbuď se. Harry ti zachránil život!“

„Zase?“ zamumlal blonďák nezřetelně.

„Ne teď, při poslední bitvě. Uznáváš, že máš u něj dluh?“

„Hermiono, co…“

Zarazila Harryho gestem a zopakovala: „Uznáváš ten dluh?“

„Samozřejmě.“ Malfoy si protřel oči a jeho linky se proměnily v černé fleky. „Proč… Ne. To ne.“

Posadil se a s nečitelným výrazem se zahleděl nejdřív na deku a pak na Harryho. Ten vypadal naprosto zmateně.

„Už chápeš, viď? Jste spoutaní dluhem, to milostné zaklínadlo se s ním muselo zkřížit.“

„Nic mi nedluží,“ vyhrkl Harry. „Udělal jsem to… prostě proto,“ zakončil chabě.

„Ovšem že dlužím, Pottere. Jsme kouzelníci, tyhle věci mají svoje pravidla,“ řekl Malfoy.

„Přesně.“ Hermiona vyskočila z postele. Konečně mohla něco dělat, chytit se něčeho konkrétního, o čem jistě existuje spousta knih. U dveří se ještě ohlédla. Harry se pořád tvářil dost nechápavě, zato Draco vypadal, jako kdyby ho právě zasáhl blesk.


	3. Kapitola 3

I.  
Takový výraz viděl Harry v Malfoyově tváři v životě několikrát. Hned v prváku v Zapovězeném lese. Těsně předtím, než mu Hermiona dala pěstí. Pak o hodně později na astronomické věži, když mířil hůlkou na Brumbála a nemohl se přimět ho zabít. A potom mnohokrát ve vizích i na vlastní oči, když se setkali na Malfoyském panství, a samozřejmě v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Byl to strach.

„Ty víš, o čem mluvila?“ zeptal se.

Blonďák zvedl oči. Jeho zornice se rozšířily tak, že pohlcovaly téměř celou plochu duhovek. Pleť měl úplně popelavou a černé šmouhy rozmazaných linek připomínaly modřiny. „Vím,“ zašeptal.

Harrymu přejel mráz po zádech. Tohle bude zlé.

„Zachránil jsi mi život,“ pokračoval Malfoy tichým hlasem a rozostřeně zíral Harrymu přes rameno do prázdna. „To nás spojilo. Je to svým způsobem magické pouto. Jestli se na něj navázalo to milostné zaklínadlo, je dost dobře možné, že nepůjde zrušit, dokud nevyrovnám dluh.“

„Dokud…“ Proboha. „Dokud nezachráníš život ty mně?“

Malfoy přikývl.

Dlouho mlčeli. V místnosti už byla skoro tma, a právě když Harry přestal rozeznávat obrysy předmětů, přemístil se k nim skřítek, rozsvítil lampy, sebral tácy se zbytky večeře, kterou přinesl, když Malfoy ještě spal, a zase zmizel.

„Vůbec jsi nejedl.“

„Stejně nemám hlad. Půjdu se umýt a spát, jestli proti tomu nic nemáš.“

Harry proti tomu měl spoustu výhrad, ale nechal si je pro sebe. Tahle chorobně zdvořilá, chladná póza ho děsila.

Vystřídali se v koupelně. Malfoy se vynořil podstatně rychleji než ráno, místo pyžama měl na sobě šedou teplákovou soupravu, ve které se doslova topil, a když se vrátil k posteli, natáhl si ještě nevzhlednou mikinu. V pokoji nebylo zrovna teplo, ale tohle bylo přece jen trochu moc. Harry si přestěhoval polštář a deku na nové stanoviště v nohách Malfoyovy postele a v duchu žasl, jak rychle se s tou nemožnou situací sžili.

Na druhou stranu, co jim zbývalo?

Ani se nestihl pořádně přikrýt, když Malfoy sáhl po svojí hůlce a zhasl světla. Harry naštvaně nacpal nohy pod deku a rádoby náhodou ho kopl do lýtka. Malfoy se ale neobtěžoval ozvat, zdálo se, že okamžitě usnul. To rozhodně nebylo normální.

Harrymu se spát nechtělo. Sedět celý den na posteli, to člověka zrovna neunaví, a navíc mu hlava hučela změtí neodbytných myšlenek. Nevěděl, jestli má dřív přemýšlet o zaklínadle, o Malfoyovi, o Ginny nebo o něčem úplně jiném. Jednu přednost to ale mělo. Poprvé po několika měsících se mu ve tmě nezačaly vybavovat tváře mrtvých. Pod přikrývkou bylo příjemné teplo a díky tomu, že se dotýkali téměř po celé délce nohou, ho nic nebolelo a nebylo mu špatně. Naprosté ticho nerušilo Ronovo ani Seamusovo chrápání… Chvíli se soustředil a nakonec zachytil tichý zvuk Malfoyova dechu – pravidelný, ale s příliš dlouhými intervaly.

Otočil se na druhý bok. Vzpomněl si, jak Malfoye koncem léta viděl u soudu. Už tehdy byl vyhublý na kost a podivně nemluvný. Rozsudek, který poslal jeho rodiče na dlouhá léta do Azkabanu a jeho na svobodu, s odůvodněním, že v době, kdy přijal znamení zla, byl nezletilý a jednal pod nátlakem, nekomentoval jediným slovem. Vlastně nehnul ani brvou. Tenkrát si Harry umínil, že ho nechá jednou provždycky na pokoji. Samozřejmě to zase nevyšlo. Jediný dobrý skutek, který pro svého nepřítele kdy udělal, se obrátil proti nim.

Jenže kdykoli si představil, že by ho z toho ohně nevytáhl, zmocnil se ho nevysvětlitelný děs. Jednou ve slabé chvilce uvažoval, proč nepodal ruku radši Crabbemu, a s hrůzou zjistil, že kdyby si měl vybrat, udělal by to zase úplně stejně. Tenkrát u téhle myšlenky skončil a rázně ji zasunul co nejhloub. Možná je načase ji oprášit. Anebo radši ne.

Nevzpomínal si, v jaké fázi úvah usnul. Někdy k ránu ho probral zlý sen, ale hned se zase propadl do nevědomí. Když se probudil doopravdy, bylo už světlo.

Bylo zvláštní nasadit si brýle a uvidět na opačné straně postele stříbřité vlasy rozestřené po polštáři. Když se trochu posunul, viděl Malfoyovi do tváře. Rty měl pootevřené a ve spánku vypadal absurdně nevinně a bezbranně.

Stejně jako den předtím se přistihl, že se na něj dívá příliš dlouho.

S povzdechem sklopil oči. Jestli má Hermiona pravdu, jsou oba v pěkném průšvihu. I kdyby ho Malfoy čirou náhodou nebo z pudu sebezáchovy chtěl zachránit, sotva k tomu tady v karanténě dostane příležitost. Leda by mu otrávil dýňovou šťávu a pak mu nacpal do pusy bezoár, ale to by se stejně asi nepočítalo. Navíc bylo jasné, že Malfoy není ve stavu někoho zachraňovat – spíš by potřeboval, aby zase někdo zachránil jeho.

Zvedla se v něm nečekaná vlna vzteku. Co si ten všivák myslí, že dělá? Drží protestní hladovku za čistotu kouzelnické krve, nebo se snaží spáchat pomalou sebevraždu?

Bohužel to vypadalo na to druhé.

Když přišla madam Pomfreyová na ranní prohlídku, musela Malfoye vzbudit. S Harrym byla hned hotová, zato zmijozelského prince donutila, aby se posadil, dlouho do něj šťouchala hůlkou a čmárala do tabulky tak zuřivě, že málem protrhla pergamen. Pak zakouzlila Ševelissimo, které se po válce mezi kouzelníky hodně rozmohlo. Harry sledoval, jak se jí pohybují rty, a z Malfoyova rozpačitého výrazu poznal, že přednáška vůbec není příjemná. Po pár minutách začal cítit plíživé napětí za krkem. Přelezl na druhou stranu postele a položil Malfoyovi ruku na rameno.

Ošetřovatelka nesouhlasně stiskla rty a kouzlo zrušila. „Nezapomeňte, co jsem řekla, pane Malfoyi. Pokud se situace nezlepší, budu muset použít lektvary. Nevystavujte se zbytečným komplikacím. Přeji pěkný den, pane Pottere.“

Jakmile odešla, Malfoy zamířil ke koupelně.

„O co jde?“ zarazil ho Harry.

„Potom, Pottere.“

Tentokrát byl tak rychlý, že Harryho ani nezačala bolet hlava.

„Tak o co jde?“ zopakoval, jakmile se vrátili do postele a automaticky dali nohy k sobě.

Malfoyovýma bezvýraznýma očima kmitl záblesk někdejší arogance, ale hned zase zmizel. Harry pocítil mírné zklamání. Někdy se s tím zmetkem vlastně hádal docela rád.

„Není to nic, co by se týkalo našeho pouta.“

„Blbost. Jsme teď jako siamská dvojčata, takže co se týká tebe, týká se i mě.“

„Je to osobní.“

Harry zafrkal. „Hele, s tímhle jdi někam. Máš na sobě dvě mikiny a stejně ti vidím žebra. Prospíš skoro celý den, celou noc, a stejně máš kruhy pod očima. Co jsme tady, nic jsi nejedl. Už mi ani nenadáváš. Takže naposled. O co jde?“

Malfoy nehnul ani brvou. „Do toho ti nic není.“

Harry by mu nejradši zakroutil krkem. Nebo zase udělal pár kroků vzad… Zavřel oči a napočítal do deseti. Nenechá se vyprovokovat.

Dopoledne strávili nad úkoly a oba zachovávali přísné mlčení. Harry Malfoye po očku pozoroval při snídani a potom i při obědě. V obou případech jen vypil sklenici dýňové šťávy.

Odpoledne se vleklo. Harry dlouhodobému učení nikdy neholdoval a do učebnice kouzelných formulí už jen nepřítomně civěl. Nemohl se dočkat Rona a Hermiony. S nimi se bude moct normálně bavit a nebude muset pátrat po sebemenším hnutí ve tváři, aby zjistil, na co myslí. Když konečně zaklepali a vstoupili, přistihl se, že se na ně kření jako idiot. Malfoy ani nezvedl oči od pergamenu, dokud se kolem návštěvníků neprosmekl rezavý stín. Křivonožka zamířil přímo ke svému novému oblíbenci a blonďák ho pošimral pod bradou.

„Promiň, že jsem včera nepřišel, kámo, ale měli jsme tré…“ Ronovi odumřela slova na rtech a vypoulil oči tak strašně, že mu málem vypadly z důlků. Jeho pohled neomylně směřoval k Malfoyovým bosým nohám, které měl Harry v podstatě na klíně. „Dej ty špinavý hnáty pryč, zmetku!“ zařval. „A co děláš s tím kocourem? Ten je Hermiony!“ Prudce vykročil k posteli a zjevně měl v úmyslu se na nepřítele vrhnout.

„Ronalde Weasley, okamžitě zmlkni a stůj!“ zahřímala Hermiona hlasem, který děsivě připomínal paní Weasleyovou.

Harry se zájmem sledoval, jak jeho nejlepší kamarád ztuhl. Hledají si všichni kluci někoho, jako je jejich máma? Vzpomněl si, jak jednou seděl s Ginny u jezera, probíral se jejími rudými vlasy a v duchu si představoval jinou zrzku, kterou znal jen z fotek a ze zrcadla Erisedu. Cítil tehdy úžasný klid. Zapomněl na Voldemorta, proroctví, blízkost smrti… Jenže kdykoli Ginny chtěla víc, nepřipadalo mu to správné. Nechtěl… Sám nevěděl, co vlastně nechce.

„Klid, Rone,“ řekl. „Buď rád, že jsou to jenom nohy.“

Ron mírně zezelenal. „Já Ginny přerazím.“

Harry jen zavrtěl hlavou. Mohl si za to stejně sám, kdyby nebyl zbabělec… S povzdechem tyhle úvahy odložil na jindy. „Jak to včera šlo?“

Ron s Hermionou se posadili na téměř volnou postel mezi jeho učebnice a Ron začal detailně líčit včerejší trénink. Harry se po chvíli přistihl, že mu pohled samovolně sklouzává k Malfoyovi. Ten odložil učebnici lektvarů, se kterou trávil většinu času, kdy nespal, a zadumaně hladil Křivonožku. Když Ron popisoval, jakou začátečnickou chybu udělal jeden z nových odrážečů, Malfoy se pousmál. Evidentně poslouchal.

Křivonožka se brzo začal nudit a jeho oranžové oči se upřely na plavou ofinu, která se mu vábně pohupovala kousek od čumáku. Vyčíhal si správný okamžik a sekl po ní drápy. Malfoy překvapeně vyjekl a pak se rozesmál.

Harry ho nikdy dřív neviděl doopravdy se smát. Znal jeho úšklebky, posměšné grimasy, pohrdavě ohrnuté rty. Tohle ne. Celý obličej se mu rozzářil a najednou bylo poznat, že má v rysech jemnost, kterou nezdědil ani po jednom z rodičů. Byla jen jeho. Nemít tak hnusnou povahu a pověst, určitě by se za ním táhly davy obdivovatelek. Škoda. Možná by se jich míň táhlo za Harrym.

„Čemu se chlámeš, kreténe?“

Ronův nenávistný hlas kouzlo vmžiku zrušil. Malfoyovi zamrzla tvář v bezvýraznou masku. „Není to zakázané, Weasley, nebo snad ano?“ řekl zcela neosobním tónem.

„Ty se nemáš vůbec právo smát! Správně bys měl hnít v Azkabanu jako tvůj táta a tvoje máma!“

Harry sebou trhl. „Rone! Nech toho,“ řekl ostře.

„Říkám jenom pravdu. Neměl jsi pro něj svědčit. A hlavně jsi ho měl nechat uškvařit, byl by pokoj.“

Cítil, jak se mu z tváří vytrácí veškerá krev, a sotva dokázal promluvit. „Tohle už nikdy neříkej,“ zakrákoral. „Nenechám umřít nikoho, rozumíš, nikoho, když ho můžu zachránit!“

V místnosti se rozhostilo tísnivé ticho.

„Harry má pravdu,“ pronesla nakonec Hermiona. „Mrtvých už bylo dost, nemyslíš, Rone?“

„Jasně že jo, Miono,“ zamumlal Ron. „Promiň, Harry.“

„To nic. Hlavně už nic podobného neříkej, dobře? Ani o něm.“ Trhl hlavou k Malfoyovi, který zatínal prsty do Křivonožkovy dlouhé srsti a tvář měl prázdnou jako neživý. „Už si taky užil dost.“

Ron se prudce nadechl, ale udržel se. Hermiona rychle vytáhla pergamen, kde měla vypsané domácí úkoly a co se probíralo v kterých hodinách. Byly tam i Malfoyovy starověké runy. Když všechno vyřídila ke své spokojenosti, zvedla se. „Už půjdeme. Nechceš si tady Křivonožku do večera nechat, Draco?“

Harry ucítil, jak sebou Malfoy škubl, když ho oslovila křestním jménem, ale v popelavém obličeji se nepohnul ani sval. „To je od tebe hezké, Grangerová,“ odvětil bezbarvě. „Děkuju.“

Dívka se usmála, popadla zkoprnělého Rona za loket a vyvlekla ho z místnosti dřív, než začal zase vyvádět.

Malfoy chvíli seděl úplně bez hnutí. Pak se najednou prudce nadechl, přitáhl si kocoura do náruče a pevně ho objal. Křivonožka přitiskl uši k hlavě a zabručel, ale nepokusil se utéct. Blonďák křečovitě sevřel pěsti a sklonil hlavu, takže mu přes oči jako závoj sklouzly vlasy.

Harry se díval, jak jeho nepřítel zoufale mačká kocoura, jako by to byla plyšová hračka, a nečekaně se ho zmocnilo nutkání natáhnout k němu ruku. Byl to stejný pocit, který zažil před několika měsíci v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Jako by ho Malfoy volal a on musel poslechnout.

Na okamžik pomyslel, že ho bývalý Smrtijed ovládá nějakým kouzlem, ale potom se zadíval na hubené nohy na svém klíně a shrbená ramena a tuhle teorii jednou provždycky zamítl. S tímhle neměla magie nic společného.

Malfoy ho od prvního setkání dokázal pouhým tónem hlasu nebo pohledem vytočit k nepříčetnosti. Ať se Harry snažil sebevíc, nikdy se ho nenaučil ignorovat. Ale až když se oba ocitli na pokraji smrti, ukázalo se, že tahle vzájemná posedlost v sobě skrývá mnohem víc.

Netušil, jak to nazvat nebo co všechno to obnáší. Jen věděl, že Draco Malfoy se mu dostal pod kůži hloub, než si sám myslel.

 

II.  
Úporné mlčení jim vydrželo celý následující den a přeneslo se i do neděle. Neustále se dotýkali, a tak nemuseli vyslovit ani „smím?“. Čas se vlekl čím dál víc.

V Harrym hlodal neklid. Nedobrovolné vězení v něm vyvolávalo vzpomínky na Dursleyovic komoru pod schody, a když padla tma, chytal se i Malfoyova tichého oddechování, aby zaplašil starou úzkost. Ve dne to nebylo o nic lepší. Nečinnost mu drásala nervy a nechávala ho na pospas úvahám a emocím, které se v posledních měsících snažil pohřbít.

Ron s Hermionou se ho pokoušeli rozptýlit, trávili s ním celé večery a o Malfoye už nezavadili ani slovem, ale nakonec vždycky museli odejít. Harry předstíral ospalost, aby si nedělali starosti, ale spát se mu ve skutečnosti chtělo pořád míň. Nevybitá energie a rostoucí napětí mu nedovolily ani zavřít oči, natož usnout.

A navíc, Malfoy spal za dva.

Při pohledu na jeho schoulenou postavu utopenou ve stále početnějších vrstvách oblečení Harry ještě občas pocítil záchvěv někdejšího vzteku, ale mnohem častěji se ho zmocňovala nepopsatelná tíseň. Tohle nebyl Malfoy, kterého znal. Ani ten zlovolný arogantní parchant, který mu prvních pět let v Bradavicích dělal ze života peklo, ani vyděšená krysa zahnaná do rohu, v niž se proměnil před válkou. Byl to přízrak, který jen omylem zůstal naživu.

V neděli večer už bylo jasné, že ani nehodlá předstírat, že něco jí. Na večeři se ani nepodíval a ke koupelně došel mechanickým, zvláštně vláčným krokem náměsíčníka. Když se za ním zavřely dveře, nevolnost zaútočila na Harryho téměř okamžitě a netušenou silou. Vyděsilo ho to. Nejradši by vtrhl dovnitř, ale ovládl se. Malfoy se naštěstí vynořil během několika desítek vteřin. Bez černých stínů byly vidět hluboké, fialové kruhy pod očima, ale ofinu měl jako vždycky dokonale uhlazenou. Opřel se o zárubeň a nepřítomně se na Harryho zadíval.

„Nebuď tam dlouho,“ řekl zničehonic hluše.

Harry se nadechl, ale pak jen kývl a zmizel v koupelně. Jakmile se ocitl sám, opřel se o umyvadlo a zavřel oči. V uších mu hučelo.

Ta tři slova jím hluboce otřásla. Malfoy byl odjakživa zbabělec, ale nikdy by před ním žádnou nejistotu ani slabost nepřiznal nahlas. Jestli se snížil k žádosti na pomezí prosby, musí být na pokraji zhroucení. Nebo se v něm něco zlomilo. Harrymu bylo celkem fuk, která možnost je ta správná. Ten nevysvětlitelný ochranitelský pud, který v něm zatím jen doutnal, vzplál naplno. S povzdechem vzhlédl a zadíval se na sebe do zrcadla.

Když o několik minut později vyšel ven, Malfoy byl pořád na stejném místě. Vypadal jako vosková figurína, ale při bližším pohledu se dalo rozeznat, že se celý chvěje.

„Je ti zima?“ zeptal se Harry tiše.

Malfoy jen zavrtěl hlavou, odploužil se k posteli a zavrtal se pod deku. Harry si svoji přikrývku přehodil přes ramena a zhasl světla. Dlouho jen tak ležel se zavřenýma očima. Jindy by upřeně zíral do tmy, protože by se bál nehybných tváří, které mu večer co večer defilovaly za víčky, ale teď myslel na něco jiného.

Malfoy se dávno změnil. Nikdo nevěděl líp než Harry, co se s ním dělo během šestého roku, a válka z něj udělala vzteklou šelmu zoufale bojující o přežití. Ale pořád to byl ještě on. Pár týdnů po závěrečné bitvě už v soudní síni seděl tenhle přízrak s netečným výrazem. Tehdy byl Harry sám moc otupělý a prázdný na to, aby tomu věnoval pozornost. Vlastně ještě před pár dny nevnímal skoro nic a nikoho. Hermionu, Rona ani Ginny, ať dělali, co chtěli.

Malfoyovi stačilo, aby do něj jednou strčil.

Když si na to vzpomněl, ucítil známý nával hněvu. Byl to úžasný pocit. Vůbec se nepodobal nenávisti, kterou cítil k Voldemortovi nebo k Bellatrix, ani černé zášti, kterou v něm kdysi vyvolával Snape. Bylo to, jako by se mu všechna krev v těle proměnila v žhavou lávu.

Zbožňoval to.

A jestli ten pitomec dosáhne svého a umře, navždycky o to přijde.

Prudce se posadil a zamrkal. Ticho v místnosti bylo ohlušující, přes veškerou snahu neslyšel vůbec nic. Zmocnila se ho panika. Setřásl pokrývku a přelezl k Malfoyovi. Rozeznal světlou skvrnu jeho vlasů, ale pomalý výdech a nádech zachytil, až když se k němu naklonil, sám přestal dýchat a pevně zavřel oči. Úlevou se mu zatočila hlava.

Zůstal tam, bez pohnutí a vlastně bez důvodu. Nevšiml si, že se nedotýkají, dokud ho ostře nebodlo ve spánku. Malfoy se zavrtěl a tichounce zanaříkal.

Harry udělal první, co ho napadlo. Pohladil ho po rameni a na chvíli mu přitiskl tvář k vlasům. Voněly po třešních. Potom se vrátil na svoji stranu, vklouzl pod deku, položil nohy přes Malfoyovy a usnul.

 

III.  
Byla mu zima. Ne taková, která by ho nutila třít si paže a třást se. Chlad se mu usídlil v samé dřeni kostí a tížil ho jako víko olověné rakve. Chtěl zase usnout, aby se mu zdálo o teple a dechu ve vlasech, ale byl uvězněný mezi spánkem a bděním, nemohl tam ani zpátky.

Zdálky slyšel hlasy, ne slova, jen melodický šum. Postupně sílily, a právě když mu začalo připadat, že jim brzy porozumí, ucítil v puse něco pálivého a celým tělem mu projel plamenný jazyk. Strašná bolest se po chvilce změnila v mučivé záškuby.

„Klid. To přejde. Podržte mu hlavu, pane Pottere.“

Do krku mu steklo něco hustého a odporného. Chtěl to vyplivnout, ale někdo mu držel hlavu v záklonu. Spolkl to a zkroutil se v křeči.

„Ještě jeden.“

Všechny smysly mu zahltil koncentrovaný odér máty. Energizující lektvar. Přiměl se ho vypít, ale nával horka vzápětí nezvládl. Na okamžik asi ztratil vědomí. Pak začala kombinace lektvarů účinkovat a násilím ho probrala, i když jeho mozek proti tomu silně protestoval. Snad ještě nikdy mu nebylo tak zle.

„Nedovolte mu usnout, pane Pottere. Jdu požádat profesora Křiklana o další dávku.“

Draco otevřel oči. U postele stála madam Pomfreyová a sklízela na tác prázdné lahvičky. Pak ho popadla a vyšla ze dveří.

„Zkoušel jsem jí to rozmluvit, ale když ses nechtěl probudit, nedala si říct,“ ozval se Potterův hlas. Draco otočil hlavu a ten pohyb mu vyslal do celého těla ostrý šleh bolesti a vlnu nevolnosti.

Tmavovlasý kluk seděl vedle něj. Přerostlá ofina mu sahala až k obroučkám brýlí, na pohublých tvářích měl stín strniště a výstřih příliš velkého trička se mu svezl na rameno, takže odhaloval vystouplou klíční kost a jamku nad ní. Nevypadal jako vítěz nad Pánem zla a vládce Bezové hůlky. Tvářil se ustaraně a v koutcích úst měl vrásky. Oběma rukama mu svíral předloktí.

Draco se ani nesnažil něco říct. Cítil, že jestli otevře pusu, okamžitě ty odporné lektvary vyhodí. Každý centimetr kůže ho svědil, jako by ho pokousali mravenci, a po páteři mu běhaly křečovité záchvěvy energie.

„Prý bys měl vstát a chodit, jinak ten lektvar nebude správně účinkovat. Dojdeme ke koupelně, dobře?“

Merline… Zkusil se posadit, ale nekontrolovatelně se roztřásl. Potter ho s udivující silou zachytil a pomohl mu. Ocitli se v dost ožehavé pozici: Potter ho v podstatě objímal kolem ramen, a kdyby se naklonil ještě o kousíček blíž, dotkli by se čely. Draco se neovládl a hystericky se zachichotal.

„Nechtěj vědět, jak moc tě teď chci praštit,“ zamumlal Potter a posunul se ke straně, ale nepustil ho. „Dělej, zvedej se. Ty do té koupelny možná nepotřebuješ, ale já jo.“

Draco se kupodivu zcela jasně rozpomněl na účinky energizujícího lektvaru a pokusil se jednotlivé stružky magické síly vlastní vůlí soustředit do jednolitého proudu. Jakmile se mu to podařilo, vyhrabal se z postele. Snažil se tvářit, že Potterovy ruce v podpaží nevnímá a nepotřebuje, ale ve skutečnosti by bez jejich opory okamžitě upadl. Takhle se mu kolena podlomila až ve chvíli, kdy ho Potter opřel o zárubeň dveří. Stočil se do klubíčka a na pár nekonečných vteřin se poddal příšerné nevolnosti.

„Malfoyi. Malfoyi! Krucinál.“

„Chodit,“ vypravil ze sebe ochraptěle. „Pomoz mi chodit.“

Netušil, kde se v něm najednou vzala ta náhlá touha bojovat. Možná nějaké zasuté zbytky šlechtické hrdosti. Možná něco v Potterově hlasu. V každém případě se mu povedlo vstát, pověsit na svého nedobrovolného asistenta a přimět se k prvnímu kroku. Když překlopýtali pokoj počtvrté tam a zpátky, energie lektvaru se rozproudila správnými drahami. Draco se zhluboka nadechl.

„Je to lepší?“

„Jo, ale nezastavuj.“

Svrbění i křeče slábly a zanechávaly po sobě jen starou známou slabost.

„Fajn,“ zamumlal Draco. „Můžeš mě zase složit a jít si dát sprchu.“

Potter ho vmanévroval ke dveřím, ale místo aby ho tam nechal stát, zadíval se na něj a svraštil obočí.

„Co je?“

Možná měl radši držet klapačku. Ta dvě slova Pottera zřejmě přiměla k rozhodnutí. „Jdeš se mnou.“

Nebyla to otázka. Než Draco pochopil, jak to myslí, seděl v koupelně na víku záchodu a Potter si svlékal tričko. Draco na něj otupěle civěl.

„Ty se budeš koukat?“ štěkl Potter.

Rychle sklopil hlavu. Obrátil by se k němu zády, kdyby se nebál, že spadne. Vteřiny odtikávaly zoufale pomalu. Pára ze sprchy ho dráždila ke kašli, ale nejhorší bylo nervózní chvění, které ještě zhoršoval zvuk vody tříštící se o dlaždice a nahou kůži. Hučelo mu v uších ještě dlouho potom, co ustal.

„Smím?“

Potter měl na sobě stejné hrozné tričko a kalhoty od pyžama jako předtím, ale obojí se lepilo na vlhkou kůži. Z rozcuchaných mokrých vlasů mu stékala voda a bez brýlí vypadaly jeho oči větší a jasnější. Když Draco kývl, položil mu ruce na ramena.

„Zhoršilo se to,“ řekl konverzačním tónem. „Je mi zle, když jsem od tebe dál než krok. Vážně zle.“

Úleva z doteku se okamžitě rozplynula v návalu paniky. Harrymu je hůř, když jemu je hůř…

„Ale madam Pomfreyová si myslí, že až budeš zase v pořádku, vrátí se to tam, kde jsme byli na začátku. Takže to aspoň zkus, fretko. Vyhladovět k smrti se můžeš, až z toho budeme venku. Zvládneš sprchu?“

Draco sklesle zavrtěl hlavou.

„Fajn.“ V tom krátkém slovu zaznělo něco, co ho přimělo poplašeně vzhlédnout. Potter vypadal nervózně, ale oči se mu zvláštně leskly. „Fajn,“ zopakoval tiše, „umyj si aspoň obličej a učeš se.“ Pak k němu natáhl ruku.

Draco se nechal vytáhnout na nohy, potom se opřel o umyvadlo, pustil vodu, nabral ji do dlaní, naklonil se a svět se s ním zatočil.

„Ach bože, ty budeš moje smrt,“ ozvalo se z rozvířené mlhy kolem něj. „Pojď zpátky do postele.“

Znovu se ocitl ve vleku jako loutka na drátkách, ale ještě pořádně neviděl, a tak jen cítil, jak se pod ním prohýbá matrace a někdo mu rovná přes nohy deku. Konečně se mlha rozplynula. Potter měl na rtech trochu křivý úsměv. „No, rozhodně už se nenudím,“ konstatoval a zamával mu před očima hřebenem. „Teď drž, a ne abys usnul.“

Když pominul počáteční šok, Draco se uvolnil a poddal nečekané blaženosti. Páni… Nesmí usnout… nesmí usnout…

„Neusínej, fretko.“

„Mě česání vždycky uspává.“

„Tebe teď uspává všechno.“

Potter odložil hřeben a přisedl si blíž. Prsty si prohrábl vlhké vlasy a zavrtěl hlavou, až se jednotlivé prameny zježily všemi směry.

„Možná bys měl ten hřeben použít i na sebe,“ zamumlal Draco.

„Cože? Ne, to nemá cenu, je to pak ještě horší.“

„Protože to neumíš.“

„Tak mě to nauč.“

„Zbytečná námaha. Až mi bude líp, učešu tě sám.“

Potter zafrkal. „Jo, a taky mě můžeš zmalovat, když budeš v tom.“

„Stačí poprosit.“

Na téhle přestřelce bylo něco tak normálního a důvěrně známého, že Draco na chvíli úplně zapomněl, že je mu mizerně. Slabost se ale zase přihlásila o slovo. Víčka mu sama od sebe klesla.

„Bezva,“ vzdychl Potter. „Doufám, že Pomfreyová už sehnala další lektvary. Dělej, Malfoyi, vstávej, zase se projdeme. Já tě tak strašně nenávidím.“

Draco se usmál. Harry Potter ho pořád nenávidí. Možná má pravdu. Vyhladovět k smrti se může, až budou mít tohle za sebou.

 

IV.  
„Už je to týden,“ řekl Potter.

Draco vzhlédl od šachovnice. Zelené oči za brýlemi zíraly do prázdna za jeho ramenem. Žádný div, že ho pokaždé porazí, i když občas v půlce partie usne. Potter se nikdy pořádně nesoustředí a dělá úplně nemožné tahy.

„Jo. Chceš to oslavit? Můžeme si připít tou hnusnou břečkou, které Pomfreyová říká výživný lektvar.“

Tmavovlasý kluk zamrkal a letmo se na něj usmál. „Bezva nápad, fretko. Myslíš, že po něm taky budu půl hodiny zvracet jako ty včera?“

„To doufám.“

„Vždycky jsem věděl, že mě máš v hloubi duše rád.“

Draco skryl úsměv a ruměnec za ofinou a posunul střelce. „Šach.“

„Už zase?“ Potter zašilhal na svoje figury. Původně zkoušeli hrát s šachovnicí mezi sebou, ale bez kontaktu vydrželi sotva deset minut, a když se drželi za ruce, po chvíli je braly křeče do ramene. Nakonec skončili u toho, že Draco seděl ve svém hnízdě se skrčenýma nohama a Potter se mu opíral o kolena. Tím pádem viděl rozestavení spíš ze strany a to jeho mizerné strategické schopnosti ještě zhoršovalo. Něčím ale čas zabíjet museli a kromě klopýtavých procházek pod vlivem energizujícího lektvaru a dobrovolných i nedobrovolných výletů do koupelny se tady moc dělat nedalo. Draco se přistihl, že se celkem těší i na to, až přijdou Weasley s Grangerovou. Sice se s ním nebavili a Potter se při jejich návštěvách vracel na svoji stranu postele, ale bylo to aspoň něco.

„Za chvíli přijdou Ron s Hermionou,“ poznamenal jeho protihráč, jako by mu četl myšlenky, a nesmyslně posunul jezdce. Draco s povzdechem zakončil hru.

„Jsi neskutečně špatný.“

„Tak si zahraj s Ronem.“

„Weasley by mi schválně vypíchl královnou oko.“

„No, to asi jo.“

Potter se zavrtěl a protáhl, položil mu dlaně na kolena a opřel si bradu o hřbet rukou. Dracovi se nepříjemně rozbušilo srdce a po zádech mu přejel mráz. Rychle se přemohl a rázně, ale ohleduplně ho setřásl. Připadalo mu, že v Potterově obličeji zahlédl zklamání. Asi potřebuje kontakt víc, než přiznává.

„Ne že by mě tohle vraždění neviňátek bavilo, ale dáme si další kolo?“

V tu chvíli někdo zaklepal na dveře. Potter se přesunul do nohou postele a zavolal: „Pojďte dál!“ Draco okamžitě ucítil záchvěv bolesti. Kombinace energizujících a výživných lektvarů ho sice dostala z nejhoršího, ale kouzlo je pořád poutalo mnohem víc než na začátku.

Dovnitř nakoukla Grangerová, pak se ozval příšerný vřískavý zvuk a pod nohama jí proletěl zrzavý blesk.

„Ach bože,“ vzdychl Potter a s neomylným postřehem chytače polapil v letu jednu z figurek, které Křivonožka při skoku na postel rozmetal. Draco si o svých současných schopnostech nedělal iluze, a tak se jen přikrčil. Schytal zásah do ramene, naštěstí pěšcem.

„Omlouvám se, kluci,“ řekla Grangerová odevzdaně. Weasley ostentativně pozdravil jen svého parťáka a složil na postel pergameny a knihy. Potter se na něj usmál s evidentním potěšením a Weasley okamžitě spustil nějakou zmatenou famfrpálovou historku. Draco ucítil obvyklé bodnutí závisti, žárlivosti a sebelítosti. Sklopil oči a začal hladit kocoura, který se mu mezitím usadil na klíně.

„Už je ti líp?“

Chvilku mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že Grangerová se ptá jeho. „Ano,“ odpověděl tónem, kterým od války mluvil s každým s výjimkou Pottera – opatrným, neutrálním, nenapadnutelným.

„Pořád ještě shromažďujeme informace, ale už je téměř jisté, že zaklínadlo se zkřížilo s tvým dluhem.“

Sklonil hlavu a setřásl si do očí ofinu. Dluh… Nikdy ho nesplatí. A teď to bude ještě těžší, protože Potter ho s tou svojí nepochopitelnou zatvrzelostí tahá z hrany smrti podruhé.

„Hledáme způsob, jak oba magické vlivy separovat. Pak by účinky asi okamžitě pominuly, vzhledem k tomu, že nejste zamilovaní.“

Žaludek mu provedl výstavní přemet a bodlo ho ve spánku. Jestli se Pottera do pěti minut nedotkne, energie z lektvarů přestane správně působit a začne přiživovat bolest, takže nebude mít sílu sníst ani dvě lžíce polévky, kterou mu Pomfreyová každý večer se sadistickým potěšením nutí.

„Uvažovali jste, co by se stalo, kdybych umřel?“ zeptal se zničehonic.

Grangerová zbledla, ale nevymlouvala se. „Ano. Dluh je na tvé straně, takže by pravděpodobně zanikl společně s tebou. Pro Harryho by to zřejmě bylo nepříjemné a možná i bolestivé, ale ve vážném nebezpečí by se neocitl.“

Kývl a odvrátil se od ní. Pochopila to naprosto správně, protože se posunula k dvojici naproti a začala s nimi rozebírat úkoly. Draco zabořil obě ruce do Křivonožkovy husté srsti a doufal, že se tím trochu zahřeje, ale samozřejmě to nezabralo. Zima mu byla prostě pořád. Pomalu sklouzával do otupělosti, když vtom mu od špiček nohou až k hlavě projel záchvěv blaženého tepla a na kolenou mu spočinula příjemná tíha.

„Harry!“ zasípal Weasley.

„Promiň, Rone, ale fakt to jinak nejde,“ řekl Potter tónem, který nepřipouštěl námitky.

„Brzo na něco přijdeme, Harry, nemusíš mít strach,“ řekla optimisticky Grangerová a pak pokračovala v přednášce o nějakém kouzle. Potter po něm nenápadně střelil pohledem. Zadívali se jeden druhému do očí. O tomhle věděli svoje.

Nebyl to špatný večer. Draco občas zabroukal něco Křivonožkovi, na půl ucha poslouchal žvanění nebelvírských a jeho myšlenky se ubíraly překvapivě pokojnými cestami. Vlastně nepřemýšlel o ničem konkrétním. Vnímal jen teplo doteku, hebkost kocourovy srsti a lehké šimrání ve svalech po poslední dávce lektvarů. Připadal si skoro šťastný.

Musel usnout, protože když mu Potter zatřásl ramenem, Křivonožka i Grangerová s Weasleym byli pryč.

„Sprcha?“

Draco zamrkal a v polospánku se vyhrabal z postele. Potter ho chytil v podpaží, ale když udělali první krok, zapotáceli se a vzájemně si podrazili nohy. Potter dopadl na záda a zjevně si vyrazil dech. Draco přistál na něm.

Tmavovlasý kluk se chvilku dusil, než se zmohl na nádech, a pak zasténal. Draco se pokusil vstát, ale paže ho neunesly a zhroutil se zpátky. Oba zůstali ležet.

„Měl bys na ty svoje kosti mít zbrojní pas, Malfoyi,“ řekl Potter ochraptěle a rozkašlal se.

„Co je zbrojní pas?“ zamumlal Draco.

„Taková mudlovská věc.“

Ani jeden se vstáváním nespěchal a Draco zrovna začínal uvažovat, že si chvilku zdřímne, když mu Potter položil ruce na ramena a zatlačil. Draco se neochotně vyhrabal do sedu spolu s ním a zjistil, že se nachází v dost nešťastné pozici.

„Sedím ti na klíně,“ poznamenal trochu zbytečně.

Potter vzhlédl. Brýle měl nakřivo, vlasy beznadějně rozcuchané a tváře mu zdobily rudé skvrny, které se rychle šířily. Pootevřel rty, ale asi si svůj komentář nakonec rozmyslel, protože zase sklapl. Zjevně byl hodně vyvedený z rovnováhy, protože zapomněl ruce na Dracových ramenou a pořád se mu rozostřeně díval do očí.

Dracovi se najednou špatně dýchalo a už mu nebylo teplo, ale horko. Srdce mu trhavě bušilo v naprosto chybném rytmu. Zvedl ruku, aby odstrčil dlaň, která mu i přes silnou mikinu spalovala kůži, jenže v jeho mozku zřejmě došlo ke zkratu, protože místo toho narovnal Potterovi brýle. Špičkami prstů mu přitom zavadil o nos.

Harry hlasitě zalapal po dechu.

Ani jeden neslyšel, že se otevírají dveře.

 

Už byli s Ronem u schodů k nebelvírské věži, když si Hermiona uvědomila, že Harrymu omylem sebrala učebnici obrany proti černé magii. Vytáhla ji z hromady knih v Ronově náruči a rozběhla se zpátky. Zbývalo jen dvacet minut do večerky a madam Pomfreyová by ji pak už nepustila dál. Ve spěchu se neobtěžovala ani s klepáním.

Nejdřív jí vůbec nedošlo, co ti dva dělají. Stála na prahu, ruku pořád na klice, a zaskočeně na ně zírala. Výhled jí částečně zacláněla postel, ale naprosto zřetelně viděla Harryho ruce na Malfoyových ramenou i dlouhé bělostné prsty laskající Harryho tvář. Celá scéna působila podivně nereálně, jako by se odehrávala za sklem akvária, a zároveň tak intimně, že Hermiona po vteřině ucouvla a začala dveře zase zavírat. Bohužel zapomněla na knížku. Těžký svazek jí vyklouzl a s dutou ránou dopadl na zem.

„O-omlouvám se,“ zakoktala.

Čekala, že Harry vyskočí a přerazí se o vlastní nohy. On se k ní ale jen překvapeně otočil a zamrkal. „To nic,“ řekl. „Upadli jsme cestou do koupelny. Nestalo se ti nic?“ zeptal se Malfoye tlumeně.

Odpověď nezachytila, zato si všimla, že Malfoy se tváří úplně jinak než obvykle. Jindy přísně sevřené rty působily uvolněně a zřetelné známky únavy a nemoci mu dodávaly spíš zranitelný než ztrhaný výraz. Harry se zasmál. „Tak vstávej, pomůžu ti. Máš zadek špičatější než lokty, fretko.“

Společně se vyhrabali na nohy. Malfoy se o Harryho opřel a vrhl po Hermioně trochu podezíravý pohled.

Konečně se vzchopila, zvedla učebnici a donesla ji k posteli. „Omylem jsem ti ji vzala. Dobrou noc, kluci.“

„Dobrou.“

Když zavírala dveře, zahlédla je, jak společně vcházejí do koupelny.

Společně?

Rychle vyklouzla z ošetřovny a pak znatelně zvolnila. Potřebovala si všechno srovnat v hlavě – protože to, co právě viděla, stavělo celou její teorii na hlavu. Nebo ne? Rozčileně zabubnovala prsty o zeď. Nebýt tak pozdě, šla by do knihovny… Ale ačkoli by to nikdy nepřiznala nahlas, věděla, že tady jí knihy nepomůžou.

Ron na ni čekal ve společenské místnosti. Naštěstí se stačil zapovídat s Deanem, takže ho snadno setřásla. Její spolubydlící už byly zvyklé, že večer většinou zatáhne závěsy kolem postele a učí se. Dnes ale jenom vykouzlila bublinu ticha, lehla si a zavřela oči.

Nemůže to být milostné zaklínadlo. Prostě ne. Pak by přece zabrala protikletba a kluci by necítili bolest, ale neodolatelnou přitažlivost nebo něco. Ne. Způsobil to Malfoyův dluh, všechno tomu nasvědčuje!

Až na to, co právě viděla.

Nikdy v životě nespatřila v Malfoyově tváři takový výraz. Kdyby je nevyrušila… Bylo to poprvé, co se ocitli vteřinu od polibku? A co asi dělají teď v koupelně?

Rychle tuhle linii úvah utnula. Harry nikdy neprojevil sebemenší zájem o kluky a vůbec byl v těchhle věcech až chorobně plachý a nešikovný. Marně vzpomínala, jestli někdy slyšela nějaké drby o Malfoyovi. Odjakživa se kolem něho motala Pansy, povídalo se, že je rodiče zasnoubili už jako děti. Nic jiného si nevybavila.

Najednou na ni dolehla únava. V koutku duše se těšila na rok, kdy se bude moct doopravdy jen učit a užívat si normální život, a teď tohle. Chudák Harry. Tak moc si přál mít konečně klid…

Vstala a zamířila do koupelny. Když se na sebe podívala do zrcadla, uviděla, že se jí v koutcích úst udělaly napjaté rýhy. Po chvilce ale přestala svou tvář vnímat a před očima jí znovu vyvstal Malfoyův obraz. Ať je to, jak chce, Draco rozhodně nic nehraje. Vlastně vypadal trochu udiveně, jako by vůbec nechápal, co se s ním děje.

Škoda že neviděla do obličeje Harrymu.

Převlékla se do pyžama, umyla se a vrátila do postele. Myšlenky se jí točily v bludných kruzích a rozbolela ji hlava. Nic jí nedávalo smysl.

Bude se muset líp dívat, protože o tomhle se v knížkách opravdu nepíše.


	4. Kapitola 4

I.  
„Už zase jsi mě kopl. Budu mít modřiny.“

Harry vzhlédl od Hermioniných zápisků. Tenhle tón znal. Patentované malfoyovské fňukání. Už ho dlouho neslyšel. Malfoy nezklamal – provrtal ho povýšeným pohledem a našpulil pusu. Iluzi rozmazleného dvanáctiletého fracka kazily jen hluboké stíny pod lícními kostmi a geometricky sestříhané vlasy. Když se na něj Harry ušklíbl, Malfoyovi zacukal koutek. Pak sklopil oči.

Harry se zase rychle zakoukal do papírů. Tyhle momenty ho přiváděly do rozpaků. Zaváněly kamarádstvím… pokud tedy k příznakům kamarádství patří tendence k bezdůvodnému zírání a bušení srdce.

Do háje.

„Au!“

Harry sebou trhl a omluvně se usmál. „Promiň.“

„Nedokážeš ty nohy udržet v klidu aspoň pět minut?“

„To je od toho věčného sezení na posteli. Jde mi na nervy.“

Čekal další výčitky a stížnosti, ale Malfoy chvíli mlčel. „Můžeme se jít projít,“ zamumlal nakonec. „Na chodbu, tam smíme.“

„To nejde. Není ti dobře.“

„Je mi líp.“

Bylo to příliš velké pokušení. Potřeboval z tohohle mrňavého kumbálu aspoň na čtvrt hodiny vypadnout. Třeba pak přestane přemýšlet o hloupostech. A Malfoyovi bylo vážně líp. Jmenovitě od chvíle, kdy zjistil, že mu dělá dobře čokoláda, kterou Harrymu přinesli Ron s Hermionou. Jestli mu dojdou síly, odpočinou si a on ho pak prostě dotáhne zpátky…

„Tak vstávej, dělej.“

Když vyšli ze dveří, Harryho zaplavilo radostné vzrušení. Stiskl Malfoyovu ruku a vyvlekl ho ven. Na jednom konci chodby byly těžké kované dveře, na druhém výklenek s masivní skříní. Těsně před ním ústila kolmá chodba. Harry k ní zamířil a zjistil, že po několika metrech zahýbá a zpoza zatáčky padá na dlažbu pruh slunečního světla.

„Musí tam být okno. Jdeme se podívat?“

Malfoy nic nenamítal. Harryho předpoklad se naplnil. Za rohem chodba pokračovala a ozařovalo ji jasné denní světlo proudící dvěma velkými okny opatřenými dřevěnými sedátky. Naproti byly čtvery obyčejné dveře. Chodba byla celkem úzká, a když se Harry zadíval z prvního okna na travnaté svahy za školou, Malfoy zvědavě nakoukl do protějších dveří. Evidentně ho to zaujalo, protože zatahal Harryho za ruku a vtáhl ho dovnitř.

„Sklad lektvarů?“ ozval se Harry nespokojeně. „S tím se jdi vycpat, fretko.“

„Jen se podívám.“

Harry zachytil jeho pohled a okamžitě změkl. S povzdechem se vmáčkl do těsného prostoru a sledoval, jak Malfoy bere do ruky jednu lahvičku za druhou a zase je vrací na místo. Dokonce vymanil dlaň z Harryho sevření, aby mohl odzátkovat cosi nechutně nažloutlého. Harry ho automaticky vzal za loket. Blonďák se k němu otočil a vrhl na něj trochu vyplašený pohled. Pak se vrátil k průzkumu zásob.

Harry by ruku nejradši odtáhl, ale tím by jen dokázal, že je taky na rozpacích. Po pár minutách si uvědomil, že Malfoyův loket se mu zarývá do dlaně pořád víc. Vykašlal se na svoje nepochopitelně zmatené pocity, přistoupil k němu blíž a vzal ho kolem pasu. Malfoy na něj přenesl celou svoji váhu a s povzdechem zastrčil do regálu dózu, kterou právě držel.

„Tak jdeme čučet z okna, když o to tak stojíš.“

Harry se usmál a dostrkal ho k sedátku zalitému odpoledním sluncem. Sundal si svetr, jeden z výtvorů paní Weasleyové, složil ho a šoupl Malfoyovi pod zadek. Pak si taky sedl. Kdyby neměli nohy zaklesnuté do sebe, nevešli by se tam. Malfoy se opřel a obrátil obličej ke slunci. Jeho vlasy dostaly zlatavý nádech a zatřpytily se.

„Většinu těch lektvarů vyrobil ještě profesor Snape. Poznám jeho receptury.“

Harry sebou při tom jménu trhnul. Jako obvykle se mu vybavily vyhaslé černé oči a zaplavil ho dusivý pocit viny, horší než u mnoha jiných vzpomínek. Ostatní možná umřeli v jeho válce, ale měl je aspoň rád.

„Pár jsem asi vyrobil i já,“ pokračoval Malfoy tiše, jakoby pro sebe. „Loni. Když jsem nemohl spát. Snape byl celé noci v laboratoři a nechal mě pracovat s ním. Nemluvili jsme. Nebylo o čem.“

Harry zavřel oči. Lidé o roce pod nadvládou Carrowových neradi mluvili. Neville s Ginny občas vyprávěli o některých zvlášť povedených záškodnických akcích, ale o tom, co bylo mezi tím, mlčeli. Stejně jako on o Deanském lese. Zvláštní, že první, od koho slyší temnější verzi věcí, je tenhle poražený Smrtijed.

„Byl můj kmotr, věděl jsi to? Odkázal mi takový tmavý vlhký barák v jednom mudlovském městě.“

„Co s ním budeš dělat?“ přerušil Harry jeho samomluvu. Měl srdce až v krku. Kmotr. Tmavý vlhký barák. Občas měl pocit, že on a Malfoy jsou pozitiv a negativ stejné fotky.

„Teď je to můj domov. Panství nám vzali, nemám kam jít.“ Znělo to otupěle.

I když se Harry vyhýbal Dennímu věštci, jak to jen šlo, o záboru veškerého Malfoyovic majetku věděl – část totiž dostali jako odškodné Weasleyovi. Jen si až doteď neuvědomil, co to znamená. Měl by Malfoye litovat, ale vnímal jen zvláštní vyrovnanou prázdnotu jeho výrazu. Vznešené jméno už nic neznamenalo. Zbyl tu tenhle vychrtlý kluk v obnošené šedé teplákovce, kterého Harry vlastně vůbec neznal.

Z nějakého důvodu ho ale znát chtěl.

„Můj kmotr mi taky odkázal dům. Starý, smradlavý a prolezlý černou magií,“ řekl sarkasticky. „Taky mi možná patří polorozpadlý barák, kde Voldemort zabil moje rodiče.“ Šťouchl Malfoye nohou do lýtka. „Máme nadějné vyhlídky, co?“

Malfoy se k němu obrátil, chvilku se na něj zkoumavě díval a pak se ironicky ušklíbl. „Nemůžu se dočkat.“

 

II.  
„Zase jsi usnul. Za chvíli přijde madam Pomfreyová.“

Malfoy zamžikal a něco zamumlal. Od včerejška mu mezi řasami zůstaly zbytky černých linek a jeho rozespalé oči vypadaly překvapeně a nevinně. Většinou byly světle šedé. Někdy matné, někdy se třpytily jako rtuť. Když přišli Hermiona s Ronem, vypadaly jako zrcadla, neprostupná a studená. Ale když se probouzel, chvíli byly tmavé jako nebe před bouřkou. Stejný odstín měly Siriusovy.

„No tak, roztrhne tě jako hada.“

„Je neděle,“ zahučel Malfoy. „Proč mám i v neděli vstávat v sedm?“

„Sedm bylo, když jsem tě budil poprvé. Teď je půl deváté.“

„Sakra. Myslel jsem, že se mi to zdálo.“

Harry se zazubil. „Tobě se o mně zdá?“

„Každou noc.“

Proti své vůli se začervenal. Někdy Malfoyovi nahrál na smeč až moc dobře.

Sice už pár dní do koupelny nechodili společně, ale rutinu měli tak zaběhnutou, že si málokdy způsobili skutečnou bolest. Horší to bylo se snídaní. Sledovat Malfoye, jak se zkřivenými rty krouží lžící v misce přeslazené ovesné kaše, by podle Harryho názoru vzalo chuť k jídlu i přeborníkům jako Ron nebo Goyle.

Madam Pomfreyová se při obvyklé kontrole tvářila přísně a vyčítavě jako vždycky a vnutila Malfoyovi další dávku výživných lektvarů. Poslušně je vypil, ale jakmile se za ní zavřely dveře, zašklebil se, přelezl na Harryho stranu a sebral mu z nočního stolku dva čokoládové bonbony. Na zpáteční cestě mu zasedl nohy a s dokonalou přesností ho kopl do holeně.

Prostě normální den.

Zvláštní bylo, že se mu to líbilo. Poprvé od války měl pocit, že věci aspoň trochu dávají smysl. Život tady byl úžasně nekomplikovaný. Největší výzvu představoval výlet na chodbu, nejvážnější nebezpečí Malfoyovy ostré lokty – a samozřejmě Křivonožka. Když s Malfoyem seděli pod oknem a mluvili o uplynulých letech, Harry pochopil, že je to vážně pryč – jen příběh, který má začátek i konec, na kterých se nedá nic změnit. Příběh, který teď viděl i z druhé strany. Malfoy sice kupodivu radši poslouchal, ale občas v něm něco povolilo a tiše líčil věci, které Harry znal jen z nočních můr a průhledů do Voldemortova vědomí.

„Pojď ven,“ ozval se Malfoy a vytrhl ho z úvah. „Svítí slunce.“

„Ven? Jako ven ze školy?“

Malfoy útrpně vzdychl. Oči měl orámované třpytivými tmavě šedými stíny a horní ret špinavý od čokolády. „Leda ve snu. Myslel jsem na chodbu.“

„Aha. Dobře.“

Mezi dveřmi už to Harry nevydržel. Zastavil, naslinil si prst a otřel Malfoyovi pusu. „Čokoláda,“ zamumlal a mimoděk prst olízl.

Malfoy strnul a oči mu ztmavly, jako by na něj šly mdloby. Pak si přejel ret jazykem a hlasitě vydechl. „Díky.“

Harrymu najednou naskočila husí kůže. Na té puse bylo něco… Zamrkal a zavrtěl hlavou. „Tak pojď.“

Vtěsnali se na sedátko, ale do řeči jim z nějakého důvodu nebylo. Harry za poslední dny převyprávěl skoro všechny důležité momenty z výpravy za viteály a dnes se mu do vzpomínání nechtělo. Radši zpod řas pozoroval druhého kluka. I když ho měl celá léta téměř denně na očích, už dlouho se na něj asi pořádně nepodíval, protože mu nějak uniklo, kdy se nafrněný mrňous s ulízanými, skoro žlutými vlasy a nosem nahoru změnil v tohle dlouhonohé, popelavě plavé stvoření. Možná ten rozdíl ale dělají ty šminky a ty uhozené hadry, co teď nosí. Ta mikina, kterou dneska ráno vytáhl z kufru… Harry ho jakživ neviděl v ničem tak… růžovém.

„Proč tohle nosíš?“ zeptal se. „To je mudlovské oblečení. A nechci ti kazit radost, ale ta mikina je holčičí.“

Malfoy zvedl obočí. „No a co? Mně se líbí.“ Pak se odvrátil a tišším hlasem řekl: „Kromě toho, co jsem zdědil po Snapeovi, nic nemám. Když mě pustili z vězení, zjistil jsem, že většinu mých věcí zabavili. Nemohl jsem nakráčet do Příčné ulice a koupit si nové. Ani bych na to neměl. Mudlovské věci jsou levnější, zvlášť v létě.“ Nakrčil nos, ale pak po Harrym blýskl nečekaným úsměvem. „A hlavně hezčí. Zkus sladit kouzelnický hábit po Snapeovi s leskem na rty.“

Harry zafrkal smíchy a šťouchl ho kolenem. Ve skutečnosti mu bylo fuk, co má Malfoy na sobě a co si plácá na obličej. Nikdy se vlastně moc nestaral, jako kdo vypadá, dokonce ani u holek. Cho se hezky usmívala a Ginny měla překrásné vlasy…

Asi vzdychl nahlas, protože Malfoy přestal toužebně zírat na prosluněnou louku a obrátil se k němu. „Co je?“

Harry zrudl. „Nic. Přemýšlím.“

„O čem?“

Nechtělo se mu vymýšlet výmluvy. „O Ginny.“

„Aha.“

„Myslel jsem, že po válce budeme spolu. A potom jsme najednou byli, jenže nějak nebylo o čem mluvit. Zlobila se na mě, že jsem ji nevzal s sebou hledat viteály a že jsem jí nechtěl dovolit, aby šla do bitvy s Voldemortem, a já zas neměl chuť se vůbec s někým bavit. Skoro měsíc jsme se pořádně neviděli jinde než na pohřbech, a pak mě Weasleyovi pozvali na zbytek prázdnin do Doupěte. Byla to hrůza. Ginny se na mě pověsila a pořád se chtěla líbat… a tak. Byla fakticky divná.“

Malfoy se na něj pronikavě zadíval. „Pottere,“ řekl, „posloucháš se vůbec? Krásná holka se s tebou chce pořád líbat a tobě připadá divná? Měl bys být bez sebe radostí. A taky by to řešilo ten váš problém s mluvením, nemyslíš?“

Harry se najednou bůhvíproč naštval. „Podle mě se líbání přeceňuje. Tobě se to líbí?“

Blonďák uhnul očima. „Těžko říct.“

„Líbilo se ti to s někým?“

„Nikdy jsem se nelíbal.“

Pár vteřin mu trvalo, než to strávil. Zíral na ty obrovské nádherné oči a dokonale vykrojený, i když maličko úzký horní ret. Jestli je na světě někdo, koho by stálo za to políbit…

Malfoy na chvíli sklopil hlavu a schoval se za vlasy. Pak se zadíval z okna. „Škoda že nesmíme ven.“

Harry zapudil tu nejpodivnější myšlenku, jaká ho v životě napadla, a rychle plácl první, co mu přišlo na jazyk. „Chceš na vzduch? To by se dalo zařídit.“

Šedé oči se na něj upřely s nedůvěřivým výrazem.

„Vždycky tě štvalo, že se s Ronem a Hermionou couráme po nocích, porušujeme školní řád a nic se nám nestane. Můžeš si to zkusit, jestli chceš.“ Malfoy nakrčil nos. „Máš strach?“

Blonďák se napřímil v celé své aristokratické nadřazenosti. „To zrovna, Pottere.“

 

III.  
Nebyl to dobrý nápad. Ne, zpět. Byla to absolutní pitomost. Ještě nedošli ani do přízemí a Draco už měl pocit, jako když se brodí bahnem. Když ve světle Potterovy hůlky rozeznal další schodiště, zatahal ho za ruku. Pak klopýtl a přišpendlil ho ke stěně.

„Jen chvilku,“ zamumlal.

Potter se zavrtěl, ale ukázalo se, že si jenom chtěl uvolnit ruku, aby přidržel neviditelný plášť. Z jeho těla sálalo příjemné teplo a Draco cítil, jak mu tluče srdce. Zavřel oči a opřel se čelem o jeho věčně rozcuchané vlasy. Byly překvapivě hebké a voněly po třešních.

„Tys mi šlohl šampon.“

„Promiň.“

Bylo těžké odolat. Nepodlehnout blízkosti, která působila tak skutečně, ale nic skutečného na ní nebylo. Dokud ho mohl nenávidět, dokud neměl sebemenší naději, dalo se s tím žít, ale tohle kamarádství ho ničilo. Už proto nikdy nemohl být na stejné straně jako Harry Potter. Jenomže teď žádné strany neexistovaly a to, co dřív byly jen zakázané, nesplnitelné sny, se zdálo nadosah…

Minuty plynuly.

„Půjdeme zpátky.“

Draco zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, jenom jsem si chtěl odpočinout. Jdeme dál.“

Sešli poslední schodiště, tiše zamířili přes vstupní halu k hlavnímu vchodu a vyklouzli ven. Noční vzduch byl omamný. Foukal studený vítr, ale mezerami mezi mraky prosvítaly hvězdy a ticho tady znělo úplně jinak než mezi čtyřmi stěnami. Potter se nadšeně zasmál a stiskl mu ruku. Pak se bez jasného cíle vydali kupředu.

Skončili u tribun na famfrpálovém hřišti. Potter si nacpal neviditelný plášť do kapsy, oba si sedli a mlčky se o sebe opřeli. Draco rozeznal v trávě tmavé skvrny. Spáleniny. Jizvy po bitvě. Bradavice jimi byly poseté, přestože se všichni učitelé a spousta dobrovolníků celé léto snažili hrad vrátit do původního stavu. Doopravdy se jim to ale povedlo jen u Velké síně, všude jinde zůstalo ještě hodně práce a zvlášť venku se prostě čekalo, až si příroda poradí se škodami sama.

Některé stopy ale zůstanou napořád.

Draco se kousl do rtu a snažil se nemyslet na černé znamení, které už nikdy nedostane z ruky. Začalo pálit a svědit, a i když věděl, že je to jen iluze, sevřela ho ochromující hrůza.

„Hele, není támhleto koště?“

Trhl sebou a zadíval se směrem, kam Potter ukazoval. Opodál u paty tribuny vážně něco leželo. Potter pochopitelně okamžitě vstal a šel to prozkoumat. Ani válka z něj tu zatracenou zvědavost nevytloukla.

Bylo to obyčejné školní koště, ale Potter ho zvedl s takovou úctou, jako by to byl zakázkový model s násadou posázenou diamanty. Draco v tu chvíli už tušil, co přijde.  
„Pojď se proletět,“ zažadonil Potter, přesně jak čekal. „Jen chvilku. Ty nemusíš vůbec nic dělat, budu tě držet. Prosím.“

Ztěžka polkl. Stačilo by říct ne… Jenže to právě nedokázal. Jako ve snu kývl.

Když se vznesli do vzduchu, okamžitě poznal, že udělal hroznou chybu. Ledový vítr, který se do nich opřel, jako by s sebou přinesl pach popela a zlověstný praskot. Mráz pálil a Potter ho svíral příliš pevně, nebylo kam utéct. Nakonec už to nevydržel. Slepě se mu pokusil vytrhnout a koště se v jediném okamžiku beztíže propadlo o několik metrů. Pak zřejmě milosrdně ztratil vědomí.

Probral se na pevné zemi. Ležel ve vlhké voňavé trávě a cítil zvláštní lehkost a klid. Pak ucítil známý odér máty. Jakmile mu tekutina sklouzla do krku, zakuckal se a prochladlé svaly mu stáhla trýznivá křeč.

„Promiň, Malfoyi, hrozně mě to mrzí, fakt. Jsem absolutní kretén. Neměl jsem tě na to koště vůbec tahat.“

Potter ho zvedl a sevřel v náručí tak pevně, že mu málem polámal žebra. Draco na protest zafuněl, ale neměl sílu ani chuť mu vzdorovat. Přitiskl se k horkému tělu a mlhavě ho napadlo, že jestli tohle nepřežije, vybral si pro umírání aspoň nejlepší možné místo. Položil Potterovi hlavu na rameno a čekal, až mu teplo prostoupí hloub pod kůži. Uvnitř byl zmrzlý na kámen.

„Sakra, začíná pršet. Dokážeš vstát?“

„Ne,“ zamumlal. Rty se přitom otřel o hebkou pleť a zaplavila ho bláznivá euforie, ale ten okamžik rychle pominul a zanechal po sobě jen ještě těžší únavu.

„Zmokneme.“

Draco zvedl hlavu a otupěle se rozhlédl. Hvězdy už nesvítily, byla hluboká tma. Z vlasů mu za krk stékala voda. „Je mi zima.“

„Mně taky. Pojď, musíme dovnitř.“

Byla to přízračná cesta. V chodbách vládlo hluboké ticho a jejich kroky se rozléhaly s mnohonásobnou ozvěnou. V půli druhého schodiště se Dracovi podlomily nohy. Potter ho nechal dlouhé minuty sedět a třel mu ruce. Když o hodně později konečně pod pláštěm prošli ošetřovnou ke svému vězení, Draco čekal, že už bude dávno po svítání, ale pokoj byl ponořený do tmy. Potterův budík ukazoval dvě hodiny.

Svalili se na postel. Potter se po chvíli posadil, sundal si mokrou mikinu a s vteřinovým zaváháním i tričko.

„Vstávej. Pomůžu ti.“

Draco se vyhrabal do kleku, ale prsty měl ztuhlé a lem teplákovky mu z nich vyklouzl. Potter mu ruce jemně odstrčil a začal ho svlékat sám.

Musel zavřít oči. Modlil se, aby se Potter u poslední vrstvy zastavil, ale bohové neposlouchali. Když mu o nahou kůži zavadily klouby prstů, zaťal zuby, až to zabolelo. Cítil, jak mu Harry něčím suší vlasy a ramena, tlačí ho zpátky do polštářů a přetahuje přes oba deku.

„Půjdu na svoji stranu, až se zahřeješ,“ řekl Harry zastřeně.

„Nikam nechoď. Zůstaň u mě,“ zamumlal Draco, převalil se na bok a přitiskl se tak blízko, jak to šlo. „Dobrou noc.“

 

IV.  
Nebylo nějak zvlášť hezké ráno. Za oknem byla vidět ocelově šedá obloha a pokoj se utápěl v pološeru a stínech. Draco byl vzhůru, ale neměl důvod se hýbat. Byl přesně tam, kde mu bylo nejlíp. V posteli s Harrym Potterem.

Teplo jeho kůže ho drželo na hraně dřímoty. Zvolna vdechoval vůni jeho vlasů – třešně přebila hlína a déšť. Nechtěl, aby to skončilo. Byly doby, kdy si podobné chvíle představoval v šedé zóně mezi bděním a spánkem, a pokaždé se budil prosycený ještě větší nenávistí a ponížením. Na tom už nezáleželo. Neměl budoucnost ani rodinu, jejíž jméno by pošpinil. Klidně s ním mohl ležet pod jednou dekou a doufat, že ho neodstrčí, až se vzbudí. Směl všechno. Všechno, co mu ten druhý dovolí.

Paže, která ho objímala kolem pasu, se pohnula. „Ahoj,“ zamumlal mu do ramene rozespalý hlas.

„Ahoj.“

Prsty se začaly pomalu sunout vzhůru přes hrbolky obratlů. Draco pevně zavřel oči. Harry dlouze vydechl. Jeho ruka doputovala k zátylku a načechrala jemné blonďaté chmýří. „Máš ve vlasech trávu.“

Draco se zavrtěl. „A taky hlínu. Hrozně to svědí.“

„Hmm. Nevstávej ještě.“

„To nehrozí. Vůbec necítím nohy.“

Nebyla to tak docela pravda. Příšerně ho bolely, ale věděl naprosto přesně, že jedno koleno má pohodlně zaklíněné mezi Harryho stehny. V každém případě ho tam hodlal nechat, jak nejdéle to půjde.

Pár minut jen leželi. Potom se Harryho ruka vydala na další průzkum. „Mohli by na tobě učit anatomii,“ zabručel. „Pořád mi nedochází, jak moc zle na tom jsi. Neměl jsem tě tahat ven, natož s tebou lítat. Promiň.“

„Přestaň se pořád omlouvat. Byla to i moje blbost,“ připustil Draco velkomyslně.

Harry se najednou převalil na záda a vzal ho s sebou. Draco se mu to pokusil oplatit, ale neměl dost síly, tak ho aspoň rýpl loktem do žeber a pak ho schválně zalehl. Harry se rozesmál a rozcuchal mu vlasy. Do vzduchu se vznesl oblak prachu a oba se rozkašlali.

„Dobře, vážně budeme muset vstát,“ vypravil ze sebe Draco. Posadil se, a než se mohl zopakovat ten bláznivý moment z minulého týdne, slezl Harrymu z klína. Pak zalapal po dechu.

V posteli i kolem ní to vypadalo, jako když tam proběhla smečka zmáchaných psů. Pohozené mikiny a trička se válely v loužích vody. Přikrývka byla zespodu špinavá a prostěradlo plné odrolené hlíny. Potterovy vlasy víc než kdy jindy připomínaly vrabčí hnízdo a džíny měl pokryté fleky. Dracovy tepláky se hodily tak leda na vytírání podlahy.

„Krucinál,“ zasténal Potter.

V Dracovi se probudil pán domu. Luskl prsty a do pokoje se přemístili dva domácí skřítci. Začal je komandovat. Harry mu to kazil zcela zbytečnými „prosím“ a „děkuju“, ale navzdory tomu byla místnost za pár minut jako nová. Zbývali jen oni.

„Musíme do sprchy,“ konstatoval Harry a koukl na budík. „A hodně rychle. Pomfreyová tady bude za dvacet minut.“

Cesta do koupelny ale už byla na Draca moc. Zničehonic se mu začala motat hlava a doopravdy přestal cítit nohy, a tak se posadil na víko záchodu a snažil se nedívat, jak si Harry jen kousek od něj svléká džíny. Když však po několika vteřinách nevolnost zesílila na neúnosnou míru, zaplavila ho panika. Naslepo natáhl ruce, nahmatal nahou kůži a přitiskl na ni dlaně. Slabost ustoupila, ale pocit bezmoci a slepého strachu zůstal. Chtěl něco říct, ale vyšel z toho jen vzlyk.

Harry najednou klečel před ním, úplně nahý, a držel ho za kolena. „Je to horší? Pojď se mnou, umyjeme se spolu. Jsem oba kluci, sakra, nic na tom není.“

Příšerně ho bodlo u srdce a s kouzlem to nemělo nic společného. Nic na tom není. Samozřejmě.

Dalších deset minut vnímal jen jako vzdálenou vzpomínku. Netušil, kdo komu co svlékl. Byl si téměř jistý, že vlasy si nemyl sám, ale jinak doteky téměř necítil. Stejně nic neznamenaly. Celé to bylo jen zbožné přání. Zoufalý pokus něčeho se chytit. Nakonec bude přece jen lepší zmizet. Rozplynout se. Stát se neviditelným.

Když utichlo šumění vody, pomalu se vrátil do reality, ale připadal si jako pod kletbou Imperius. Mechanicky se osušil, oblékl si čisté věci a stočil se mezi nově povlečené polštáře. Na Harryho se nepodíval, snídaně si vůbec nevšiml a ignoroval i madam Pomfreyovou, když se za pár minut objevila. Vypil výživný lektvar. Věděl, že když teď znovu přestane jíst, za pár dní tělo umělou výživu jednou provždycky odmítne. Harry pak bude volný a on taky.

„Nechceš čokoládu?“ ozval se vedle něj tichý hlas a na rameni mu spočinula teplá ruka.

Zavrtěl hlavou.

„Koukni, fretko, mě vážně mrzí, že je ti zase hůř. Nezlob se.“

Vzhlédl, ale podíval se přímo do nechápavých, ustaraných zelených očí a v krku ho začaly pálit slzy. Zhluboka se nadechl. Nesmí vyvádět. Byl s tím smířený celá léta, a stejně brzo všechno skončí. „Říkal jsem, ať se pořád neomlouváš. Jsem jenom unavený,“ zamumlal omluvně.

„Jasně. A rozuchaný. Smím tě zas učesat?“ Harry ani nečekal na odpověď, sáhl po hřebenu, který ležel na nočním stolku, a začal pečlivě rozplétat zknocené prameny. Draco se proti své vůli uvolnil. Co víc by vlastně chtěl? „Posledně jsi mi slíbil, že mě naučíš, jak se mám správně česat,“ poznamenal Harry po chvíli. „A taky jak se namalovat. Škoda že jsi tak utahaný.“

To byla příliš velká provokace. Draco se posadil. „Podej mi tu tašku.“

Za pár minut už se probíral nepoddajnými, zato nádherně hustými černými vlasy. Hned poznal, že s nimi nic nesvede ani kouzlem, ale čistě pro radost je uhladil, pomocí vosku naaranžoval do špiček a celé to ještě přelakoval. Harry zafuněl a kýchl. Vlasy se okamžitě divoce rozletěly všemi směry. Draco se rozesmál. „Dobře, prohrál jsem. Teď brýle dolů.“

„Počkej, ty mě fakt chceš zmalovat?“

„Samozřejmě.“

Harry si s povzdechem sundal brýle, položil je na sousední postel, zavřel oči a zaklonil hlavu. Dracovi se roztřásly ruce. Stačilo by se trochu sehnout, ty rty se vyloženě nabízely… Odvrátil se a prohrábl líčidla. Když si byl dostatečně jistý, že se ovládá, vytáhl tekuté linky, které sám skoro nepoužíval, a vzal Harryho za bradu.

„Teď se necukej.“

Dvěma plynulými tahy mu orámoval oči až do vnějších koutků a lehce na ně foukl. Zašrouboval víčko a vrátil linky do tašky. „Otevřít,“ řekl tiše. A potom se začal topit. Zelené duhovky se třpytily, byly obrovské, bezedné…

„Draco,“ zašeptal Harry a políbil ho.

Byl to jen dotek rtů, netrval víc než dvě vteřiny. Draco měl ale pocit, jako by se země začala točit na opačnou stranu.

„P-promiň,“ zakoktal Harry zděšeně, když se od něj odtrhl. „Já…“

„Drž zobák, Pottere,“ řekl Draco omámeně a začal ho líbat sám. Určitě to dělal úplně špatně, ale Harrymu to evidentně nevadilo. A jemu už vůbec ne. Všechny ty hádky, rvačky, naschvály… Nic z toho se tomuhle nemohlo rovnat. Bylo to jako letět střemhlav z obrovské výšky, jako vznášet se těsně nad plameny zložáru… Motala se mu hlava a nemohl dýchat, ale nechtěl přestat. Už nikdy.

Nakonec musel. Oba zároveň zoufale zalapali po dechu a odtáhli se od sebe. Draco si teprve teď všiml, že mu Harry sedí obkročmo na klíně a pevně ho drží kolem krku. Rozostřeně se na něj díval, jako by ho viděl poprvé v životě.

„Vypadá to, že jsem líbal nesprávné lidi,“ zamumlal.

Draco chtěl odseknout něco jízlivého, nebo aspoň vtipného, ale nemohl. Najednou věděl, že ani jeden z nich nesmí říct nic, nebo se oba probudí a bude konec. Tak Harrymu položil prst na rty a zadíval se mu do očí. Teprve když přikývl, sklonil se a líbal ho dál. 

 

V knihovně byl klid. Většina studentů využívala nečekaného návratu pěkného počasí a zůstala venku. Hermiona listovala tlustou, velice starou knihou. Starobylá angličtina jí po letech podobných výzkumů už nedělala potíže, a tak jen přelétávala očima nadpisy. Věděla, že je to k ničemu. Nikdo se nechce zbavit čestného dluhu s čestnými úmysly. Řešení bez použití černé magie zkrátka neexistovalo.

Zaslechla kroky, ale vzhlédla, až když naproti ní zaskřípěla židle.

„Ahoj, Ginny,“ řekla a usmála se. Pořád se samozřejmě na Ronovu sestru zlobila, ale neměla srdce se na ni neustále mračit. Ginny byla i tak dost zamlklá a skleslá.

Ginny si sedla a rozpačitě si prohrábla vlasy. „Ahoj. Něco nového?“

„Bohužel ne.“

Zrzka se zavrtěla a vzdychla. Pak vytáhla z kapsy pomačkaný pergamen. „Dostala jsem od Harryho dopis. Rozchází se se mnou.“

Hermiona se na pergamen hned zadívala s větším zájmem. Byl hustě popsaný až úplně do konce. „Od Harryho? Takhle dlouhý?“

„Jo, taky jsem se divila. Já… mohla by sis ho prosím přečíst?“

„No…“ Hermiona se zarazila. „Jestli chceš.“

Nervózně a bez velkého nadšení se dala do čtení – a pak začala žasnout. Když dospěla k poslednímu řádku, vrátila se zase zpátky. Tentokrát už nečetla, jen upírala pohled na písmena. Přemýšlela. Psal to Harry, o tom vůbec nepochybovala. Za ta léta přečetla desítky jeho domácích úkolů a poznávala jeho slova, styl, formulace. Přesto okamžitě pochopila, proč jí Ginny dopis ukázala. Bylo na něm něco… divného.

„Harry má pravdu,“ řekla automaticky, aniž se úplně vytrhla ze zadumání. „Vlastně jste se po válce už doopravdy nedali dohromady. Měli jste se rozejít rovnou.“

„To vím taky,“ zamumlala Ginny. „Kdyby mi tohle všechno napsal nebo řekl dřív, nemuselo se tamto vůbec stát. Ale víš, jaký byl, a já už jsem toho měla dost a…“ Pokrčila rameny. „Teď mám aspoň jistotu. Vlastně se mi ulevilo.“

Obě chvíli mlčely a Hermiona pořád mimoděk hleděla na pergamen.

„Je to hodně zlé?“ vyhrkla Ginny náhle. „Proč jste ještě nenašli žádný způsob, jak to zrušit? Bylo to jen pitomé holčičí zaklínadlo.“

„Milostná kouzla a nápoje lásky nejsou ilegální pro nic za nic,“ řekla Hermiona důrazně. „Jsou nestabilní, mají nepředvídatelné účinky, na každého působí jinak. Tohle je přesně důvod, proč si s nimi nikdo nemá zahrávat.“ Odmlčela se a tišeji dodala: „Existuje rituál, který rozváže většinu magických pout, včetně dluhu. Je to černá magie. Spousta krve a tak. Když to ale jinak nepůjde, provedeme ho. Lidi už se začínají po Harrym shánět. Musíme jen počkat, až Malfoy trochu zesílí, protože v tomhle stavu by ten rituál nepřežil.“

Ginny zbledla jako stěna. „Merline, to je hrůza,“ zašeptala. „Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že… Musejí mě nenávidět. A musí to pro ně být příšerné, pořád být spolu.“

Hermiona se narovnala. „Vlastně není,“ řekla zvolna. „Je to divné, ale oni jsou svým způsobem v pohodě. Dokonce se celkem skamarádili.“

Zadívala se na pergamen. Ano, v tom to je. Nebyl to dopis, jaký by napsal člověk uvězněný v holé cele se svým nepřítelem, který pomalu umírá hlady. Sálala z něj energie a něco jako vzrušení.

Bylo jasné, že s Harrym se něco děje.


	5. Kapitola 5

I.  
Na učebnici, kterou Harry četl, přistála kulička z pergamenu. Vzhlédl. Draco se na něj mlčky díval a oči se mu leskly jako v horečce. Harryho zaplavila známá směsice nervozity a vzrušení. Ani po čtyřech dnech si nebyl jistý, co se vlastně děje, ale to nic neměnilo na tom, že nedokázal odolat. Odložil brk, ze kterého mezitím do knihy stekla velká kapka, přelezl na druhou stranu postele a váhavě blonďákovi položil ruku na koleno. Draco poplácal dlaní místo vedle sebe. Harry se usmál, lehl si k němu a zavrtal mu hlavu pod bradu. Draco ho objal kolem ramen, skrčil nohy a opřel o ně učebnici tak, aby mohli číst oba.

Nemluvili. Draco mu občas prohrábl vlasy a Harry sem tam na chvilku zavřel oči, aby si líp vychutnal teplo a nezvyklé křivky a hrany druhého těla. Bylo to dokonalé, ale jen beze slov, která by jim připomněla, kdo jsou. Dokud mlčeli, směli si v tom jiném, tajném světě dělat, co chtěli.

Ne že by Harry věděl, co chce. Líbilo se mu, jak Draco vždycky večer, když zhasnou lampy, přeleze na jeho stranu, vklouzne k němu pod přikrývku a přitiskne se k němu tak, že mu vystouplými kostmi nadělá modřiny. Pamatoval si každou pusu, každý dotek tam, kde se ho ještě nikdo jiný nedotkl. Byl tu ten moment, kdy se opíral o dveře koupelny a díval se, jak si Draco ve zvlhlém tyrkysovém tričku prstem roztírá po víčkách třpytivé stíny, a ten moment v přístěnku na lektvary, kdy v naprosté tmě bylo slyšet jen tření kůže o kůži a lapání po dechu…

Nikdy přitom neřekli ani slovo. Zdálo se to nějak neskutečné, jako by to doopravdy bylo jen kouzlo a nic víc.

Odtáhl se, chvilku počkal, než se vytratila důvěrná atmosféra, a pak teprve promluvil. „Za chvíli přijde Hermiona.“

„Ještě jsme neudělali ani včerejší úkoly,“ zamumlal Draco. „Nevím, jak mám napsat čtrnáct palců pergamenu o runě, kterou si nemůžu nastudovat v knihovně.“

„Popros Hermionu, pomůže ti.“

Draco se kysele ušklíbl. „Poprosit Grangerovou? Vždycky jsem věděl, že ta tvoje posedlost zachraňováním lidí tě dostane do průšvihu, ale nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že se na tom svezu s tebou a přijdu o veškerou sebeúctu.“

„Jo, je to vážně hrůza. Příště udělám Ronovi radost a nechám tě natáhnout bačkory.“

Blonďák ohrnul nos. „Samé sliby a skutek utek.“

Harry se zasmál a vrátil se na svoji stranu. Nejradši by si ještě na chvíli lehl k němu, ale těch pár vět zrušilo kouzlo. Znovu se pustil do úkolu, i když v myšlenkách byl někde úplně jinde.

Nic z toho nedávalo smysl. Malfoy, který mu před pár lety v záchvatu zuřivosti šlápl do obličeje, se na něj teď po ránu díval s výrazem plachého údivu, rozšířené oči plné něčeho zneklidňujícího. Malfoy, který ho dřív neustále urážel a pomlouval, teď nedokázal prolomit mlčení a říct rozhodující slovo. Malfoy, který ho nenáviděl, ho teď… co vlastně? Vážně to nevěděl.

A přesto se mu pořád vtírala myšlenka, jestli se tohle nemělo stát už dávno.

Přinutil se soustředit jen na pergamen před sebou.

Hermiona přišla později než obvykle. Pořád jim svědomitě nosila úkoly a vysvětlovala novou látku, ale v posledních dnech vypadala nesoustředěně.

„Děje se něco?“ zeptal se jí Harry rozpačitě, když kontrolovala jeho úkol z formulí. Bál se, že ji tou otázkou rozbrečí – byl to přesně ten typ nevinné věty, který dokázal Ginny nebo Cho spolehlivě dohnat k slzám – ale Hermiona jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„Nic zvláštního,“ odpověděla tiše. „Jen mám o tebe starost.“ Střelila pohledem na opačnou stranu postele. „O vás oba.“

„Jsme v pohodě, aspoň v rámci možností.“ Trochu se styděl, že jí neříká všechno. Trhl hlavou směrem k Dracovi. „Je mu mnohem líp.“

Kývla. Pak se zavrtěla a zhluboka nadechla. „Poslal jsi Ginny dopis.“ Řekla to tak tlumeně, že ji sotva slyšel.

„Klidně mluvte,“ ozval se bezvýrazný, zdvořilý hlas. „Já neposlouchám.“

Harry se na Draca schválně nepodíval. Z jeho apatické masky se ho zmocňovala panika, mohl by ztratit nervy a pokusit se ji slíbat.

„Poslouchá, ale to nevadí,“ řekl a pro klid duše ho aspoň kopl. „Jo, poslal. Je hodně naštvaná?“

„Ne. Myslím, že je ráda, že má jasno.“

„To já taky.“

Po kotníku mu přejela bosá noha. Přece jen vzhlédl. Draco se schovával za vlasy, ale Harry by se vsadil, že se usmívá. Moc rád by to viděl.

Hermiona pořád seděla příliš rovně. Pergamen jí šustil mezi prsty a ohýbal se. „Brzo se to provalí,“ řekla najednou zbytečně hlasitě. „Kolem školy čmuchají lidi z Denního věštce. A ty taky nejsi tak neviditelný, jak sis myslel,“ obrátila se k Dracovi. „Za ředitelkou už před týdnem přišla nějaká druhačka ze Zmijozelu, že prý jsi zmizel. Vyhrožovala, že to ohlásí ministerstvu.“

„Emily,“ zašeptal Draco. „Naše chytačka. Nedošlo mi, že by mohla…“ Draco se narovnal a Harry zachytil pohled jeho ztmavlých, vyplašených šedých očí. Pocit bezpečí byl najednou pryč. Měl sto chutí přelézt na druhou stranu a stočit se s Dracem do klubíčka.

„Musíme něco udělat,“ řekl odhodlaně a podíval se na Hermionu. „Víš přece, co se stane, když se to dostane do novin. Převezou nás ke svatému Mungovi a oddělí, ať to stojí, co to stojí, a bude jim fuk, jak to provedou, hlavně když z toho já vyjdu jakž takž vcelku.“

„Jste oba plnoletí, nikdo vás nemůže…“

„Byl jsem Smrtijed, Grangerová,“ přerušil ji Draco. „Neodsoudili mě, ale ministerstvo to může použít proti mně. A jestli získají pravomoc nade mnou, Potter se na tom sveze.“

„McGonagallová to nedovolí. A možná…“ Hermiona se narovnala a odhrnula si z tváře uvolněnou kadeř. „Neměla bych vám předčasně dávat naději, ale něco jsem našla. Rituál. Ředitelka už ho prověřuje a zítra ho probereme s madam Pomfreyovou. Je… riskantní. Malfoy se nejdřív musí vzpamatovat.“

Harrymu se sevřel žaludek.

Všichni tři se až do tmy mořili s úkoly, každý ponořený ve svých myšlenkách. Když Hermiona odešla, Draco se zvedl, zamířil do koupelny a zůstal tam tak dlouho, že Harrymu začala u dveří třeštit hlava. Jakmile se vrátili do postele, Draco zhasl. Harry zíral do tmy. Cítil, jak se mu na jazyk tlačí slova, ale vždycky když otevřel ústa, rázem všechna zmizela. Čekal, kdy si k němu Draco přijde lehnout, ale marně. Usnul sám.

Ve snu viděl Velkou síň, ztichlou, pobořenou, opředenou pavučinami. Stříbrná vlákna zmatnělá prachem se táhla přes tváře mrtvých. Všichni měli otevřené oči, které skelně hleděly přímo na něj. Nebyli to ale mrtví z bradavické bitvy. Byl to Draco Malfoy, s temnými stíny na propadlých tvářích. Desetkrát, stokrát. Nakonec ho přece jen nezachránil.

S trhnutím se probudil. Tma ho dusila, něco ho tížilo na prsou…

„To jsem já, Harry. Jen se ti něco ošklivého zdálo. Nekřič. Pojď sem ke mně.“

Najednou věděl, co má říct. „Máš strach?“

„Hrozný. Ale ne když jsem s tebou.“

„Dej mi pusu.“

Draco se zasmál a pak Harry ucítil na rtech hebký dotek. S povzdechem se stočil do nepohodlné náruče. Sen se už nevrátil.

 

II.  
Draco normálně ráno beze slova přelezl na svoji stranu a oba pak předstírali, že se nic neděje, ale tentokrát z nějakého důvodu zůstal, i když byl Harry už pár minut vzhůru a přísahal by, že to Draco musí vědět. Ne že by si stěžoval. Ležel úplně nehybně, oči pevně zavřené, a počítal blažené vteřiny podle pravidelného dechu, který ho šimral na zátylku. Pak mu pod tričko vklouzla ruka a začala ho pomalu hladit po žebrech, jako by je mapovala a chtěla zakreslit. Kousl se do rtu a přinutil se zůstat v klidu, ale srdce mu tlouklo tak divoce, že slyšel, jak mu v žilách šumí krev. V noci, v polospánku a tmě bylo snadné promluvit. Teď se bál jako už dlouho ne. Nadechl se. Pak se stalo nemožné.

„Myslíš, že Grangerová vážně něco našla?“ zamumlal Draco.

Harrymu se chtělo bláznivě rozesmát, převalit se a umačkat toho zmetka samou radostí. Místo toho jen zabručel: „Jo. Jinak by to netvrdila.“

„Netvářila se moc vesele.“

„Ne, to ne.“

Dracova ruka se křečovitě sevřela. Harry po ní sáhl, chvíli ji podržel, pak se otočil a podíval se do úzkostí ztmavlých šedých očí.

Políbili se a Draco ho k sobě přitiskl o trošku zoufaleji než obvykle a Harry přestal přemýšlet a jen cítil to, co nikdy dřív a zároveň odjakživa – něco nezvladatelného a nepojmenovatelného, nával, který mu zrychloval dech a mátl hlavu, až se svět zúžil jen na něj a Malfoye a na ničem jiném nezáleželo. Tohle tu bylo dávno před Cho a dávno před Ginny, posedlost, která musela nutně vyústit v nenávist, protože druhá možnost bylo právě to, co dělali teď, a na to nesměli Harry Potter a Draco Malfoy ani pomyslet.

Ale válka skončila a tenhle vyzáblý kluk vonící po třešních a mátě nebyl Draco Malfoy, stejně jako on už nebyl ten, kdo má spasit svět. Možná by mohli… směli by…

„Je pozdě,“ zamumlal do rtů, od kterých se nechtěl tak docela odtrhnout, a zvuk vlastního hlasu ho naplnil radostí. „Přijde Pomfreyová.“

„Hmm.“ Objetí povolilo, zase zesílilo a pak se paže zdráhavě stáhly.

„I když možná by jí menší šok prospěl.“

Draco se zakuckal smíchy. Oba se posadili a chvíli se na sebe dívali. Pak se ve stejném okamžiku naklonili pro další pusu a málem se srazili.

„Pořád mi chceš zlomit nos?“ zamumlal Harry.

„Samozřejmě,“ vydechl Draco a začal mu svlékat tričko. Jeho oči zářily něčím, co se hodně podobalo štěstí.

Když za deset minut vpochodovala dovnitř madam Pomfreyová, vážně je málem přistihla.

Jakmile Harry spatřil její výraz, omamný opar ranního mazlení se rozplynul. Pak už bylo všechno jen a jen horší. Mučila Draca snad tři čtvrtě hodiny, zkoumala hůlkou každý centimetr jeho těla, dokonce mu vytrhla pár vlasů, řízla ho do prstu a vzala mu pár kapek krve. Nakonec luskla prsty a objevili se skřítci se snídaní. Harry se lekl, že zůstane nad Dracem stát a úplně ho tak od jídla odradí, ale naštěstí jen kývla a odešla.

Draco byl doslova šedivý a třásl se. Kakao a croissanty okamžitě odstrčil co nejdál. Harry se k němu odhodlaně přesunul. Žaludek mu svírala mlhavá úzkost, ale přemohl se, rozlámal croissant na kousky, jeden si strčil do pusy a druhý nabídl Dracovi. Ten poslušně pootevřel rty. Bylo to daleko intimnější než polibky, a jak ledový pohled šedých očí pomalu roztával, Harry najednou docela jistě věděl, že k mlčení už se nevrátí.

„Vážně na něco přišli,“ řekl Draco tiše, když sousto spolkl.

„Jo,“ přisvědčil Harry. „Nevím, jestli z toho mám mít radost.“

Draco vzal kousek croissantu a strčil mu ho do pusy. „Já chci, aby to kouzlo skončilo.“

„Já taky. Ale ne za každou cenu.“

Snídaně se protáhla na dlouhé minuty a tísnivá atmosféra se rozplynula, až když ho Draco při posledním soustu kousl do prstu. Harry mu na oplátku rozcuchal vlasy a vysloužil si šťouchanec do žeber a jeden ze vzácných zářivých úsměvů, které pro něj byly úplně nové.

„Potřebuju sprchu,“ zamumlal Draco a sklopil oči. „Půjdeš se mnou?“

Harrymu stoupla krev do tváří. Až moc dobře si pamatoval, jaké to bylo, když naposled vlezl s Malfoyem do sprchy. Právě tam si naplno uvědomil, že nikdy v životě úplně správně nepochopil význam slova „přitažlivost“. Jenomže tehdy ještě musel předstírat, že Dracovi jen pomáhá v nouzi. Tentokrát by nešlo jen o to, aby mu umyl vlasy. A rozhodně tam nebude tma, která by jim oběma pomohla předstírat, že se nic nestalo…

„Já nevím,“ hlesl.

„Jsme oba kluci,“ řekl Draco s náznakem humoru, ale v očích měl zároveň trochu nejistoty. „Nic na tom není, ne?“

„Právě že je.“ Přiměl se na něj zpříma podívat. „Teď už je, a ty to víš.“

Šedé oči se udiveně rozšířily, ale než Draco stačil něco odpovědět, ozvalo se zaklepání.

Do pokoje vstoupila Hermiona. Vypadala vážně, nervózně a v náruči svírala jedinou, zato pořádně tlustou knihu. Pod nohama se jí motal překvapivě klidný Křivonožka. Harry se automaticky narovnal a chtěl se rychle přemístit na svoji stranu, ale vzápětí si to rozmyslel. Vzbudilo by to větší podezření, než když zůstane, kde je. V místnosti se právě s patřičným lomozem objevili skřítci, a než sklidili nádobí od snídaně, Harry dostatečně odpoutal myšlenky od věcí, které by se daly dělat ve sprše. Mohl jen doufat, že už není tak rudý jako před chvílí.

Hermiona se posadila na postel. „Přišla jsem vám říct, co jsme objevili.“

 

III.  
Bylo to jako v šesťáku. Ledová propast děsu, do které Draco padal s každou hodinou v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby pořád hloub. Jistota, že to nedokáže. Strašlivá tíha.

Rameno mu stiskla ruka. „Proboha. Kde jsi to našla, Hermiono?“ vydechl Harry. Jeho gesto bylo úplně bezděčné, dál zíral na stránku plnou zahnědlých skvrn a pokroucených písmen.

„V oddělení s omezeným přístupem, kde jinde.“

Draco zamrkal, ale slova na pergamenu zůstala stejná. Zvlášť to jedno, které se opakovalo skoro v každé větě a nechávalo mu na jazyku kovovou pachuť. Zavřel oči a naklonil se k Harrymu o maličko blíž, jen aby cítil teplo jeho těla.

„Ta krev,“ vypravil ze sebe ochraptěle, „všechna ta krev… má být moje?“

„Přesně tak,“ potvrdila tiše Grangerová.

Harry vydal přidušený zvuk, který zněl trochu jako mňouknutí opuštěného kotěte. Draco se musel silou vůle přemoct, aby ho neobjal.

„Je to černá magie.“

Grangerová přikývla a vzdychla. „Ale taky jediné jisté řešení. Hledáme už skoro měsíc a nic jiného, co by vypadalo aspoň trochu slibně, se neobjevilo. Moc mě to mrzí, Draco.“

„Jak to, že v tom nehraju vůbec žádnou roli já?“ vyhrkl Harry rozčileně. „Nebýt toho pouta, klidně bych mohl být na druhé straně zeměkoule! To není fér.“

„Všechno není o tobě, Pottere,“ odsekl Draco automaticky. Harry sebou trhl, střelil po něm ublíženým pohledem a odtáhl se. Draco si v duchu vynadal. „Je to můj dluh,“ řekl mírnějším tónem. „Oběť musí přijít z mojí strany.“

Harry se na něj podíval. „Ten rituál je hnusný,“ zamumlal.

„Byl jsem Smrtijed. Mizerný, ale byl. Pár hnusných rituálů už jsem zažil. A byly tam horší věci než troška krve.“

Ve skutečnosti mu z myšlenky na jakékoli množství krve bylo na omdlení. Otec by ho seřezal jako psa.

„Problém je v tom, že se jedná o úplňkový rituál. Když ho neprovedeme při nejbližším úplňku, budeme muset čekat na další a mezitím se celá ta věc provalí,“ vložila se do debaty Grangerová.

„A úplněk bude kdy?“ zeptal se Harry.

Dívka sklopila oči. „V úterý.“

Bylo to jako dýchat med. Mlčení proměnilo vzduch v místnosti v hustou, skoro hmatatelnou hmotu. Ucpala mu uši, slepila víčka, zalila ho a tiskla dolů.

„Ne. Ne, ne, ne.“

Draco to slyšel jen jakoby z velké dálky a zprvu myslel, že to říká on sám, ale hlas pokračoval a jeho určitě nebyl.

„To jsou jen dva dny. On nemůže ztratit tolik krve, Hermiono, pořád je na tom mizerně. Mohl by umřít.“

„Vím, že je to nebezpečné, Harry, ale jinak to nepůjde.“

„Počkáme na další měsíc.“

„Pamatuješ, co jsi včera sám říkal? Jakmile se to dostane do Denního věštce, vloží se do toho ministerstvo a někoho napadne, že nejjednodušší řešení je prostě se Draca zbavit. A Ginny s Lenkou půjdou před soud, obě jsou plnoleté.“

„Přestěhujeme se do Grimmauld Place. A žádnou černou magii do toho tahat nebudeme, určitě časem najdeš něco jiného. Nebo mi Draco dřív zachrání život. Já počkám.“

Draco najednou mohl zase volně dýchat a všechno se zdálo křišťálově průzračné. Zavrtěl hlavou. „Neblbni. Je to noc z pondělí na úterý, nebo z úterý na středu, Grangerová?“ zeptal se klidně.

„Z úterý na středu.“

„Výborně. Den navíc. Zvládnu to.“

Harry ho popadl za rameno a hrubě otočil k sobě. „To nemyslíš vážně,“ řekl ostře. „Nic takového ti nedovolím.“

„Smůla. Nemáš do toho vůbec co mluvit.“

„To teda mám.“

„To teda nemáš. Je to můj dluh.“

„Na dluh ti kašlu! Prostě to neuděláš.“

Draca se zmocnil hněv, který v něm odjakživa dokázal vzbudit jedině Potter. „Ginny tě možná poslouchala na slovo, ale na mě to nezkoušej!“ vyštěkl. „Nejsem tvoje holka!“

„Jasně že nejsi!“ zařval Harry. „Už jsme si vyjasnili, že jsme oba kluci. Ale jsi _můj_ kluk!“

Nastalo ohlušující ticho. Draco se málem zalkl, protože jeho vztek se ve zlomku vteřiny proměnil v sladkou tíseň a tu vzápětí vystřídal úlek. V zelených očích za brýlemi se zrcadlilo něco hodně podobného. Harry zamrkal, otevřel pusu, ale Grangerová se vzpamatovala dřív.

„Vy…“ Zajíkla se. „Panebože. Já to věděla. Přece jenom to je to původní zaklínadlo. Tak proč ho sakra nikdo nedokáže ukončit? Musí přece –“

„Grangerová!“ skočil jí Draco rázně do řeči. Dřív by ho ani nenapadlo o něčem se s ní dohadovat a mluvit o svých osobních záležitostech, ale tohle bylo příliš vážné. „Grangerová, uklidni se. Tady nejde o žádné milostné zaklínadlo. Aspoň z mojí strany ne.“

„Co jiného by to bylo? Ještě před čtrnácti dny jste si nemohli přijít na jméno.“

Zhluboka se nadechl a zavřel oči. „Ale houby. Jsem do Harryho zamilovaný už od páťáku.“

Když oči zase otevřel, Grangerová na něj nevěřícně zírala a Harry vypadal, jako by dostal do hlavy potloukem.

„Fajn,“ vyhrkla dívka. „Fajn. Měli byste si promluvit. Nechám vás o samotě.“ Vstala a vyklouzla ze dveří.

„Nesnášel jsi mě.“ Harryho hlas zněl ochraptěle a ve tváři měl téměř dětský údiv.

„To se nevylučuje. Nenáviděl jsem tě o to víc.“

Harry ho prudce objal kolem krku a přitiskl se k němu. Draco se sklonil a pozoroval, jak se světlé prameny vlasů mísí s černými. Bylo to dokonalé.

Po zbytek dne se od sebe nehnuli. Na sprchu zapomněli, jen leželi, někdy jeden druhému v náručí, někdy jednoduše vedle sebe. O rituálu nemluvili. Povídali si o uplynulých letech, vybavovali si náhodné momenty a všemu se trochu hystericky smáli. Draca několikrát napadlo, že právě prožívá nejlepší den svého života.

Plán se mu vynořil v hlavě večer, úplně zničehonic a hotový do posledního detailu. Harry mu zrovna seděl obkročmo na klíně a s výrazem hlubokého soustředění mu zaplétal ofinu do copánků. Zřejmě si všiml nějaké drobné změny v jeho tváři, protože se zarazil a tázavě se na něj zadíval, ale Draco mu vtiskl letmý polibek a ten ho zjevně uchlácholil.

Nebyl to perfektní plán. Měl pár dost nepříjemných mezer. Ale Draco z vlastní hořké zkušenosti věděl, že ani ta nejlepší a nejpečlivější příprava nemusí ve výsledku vůbec nic znamenat. Vlastně ve svoje nápady už dávno ztratil důvěru. Jenže teď neměl jinou možnost. Musel něco udělat.

Dal Harrymu další pusu a posunul se níž. Harry využil příležitost, stulil se mu do náruče, jako by v ní hledal bezpečí, a Draca zaplavila touha chránit ho a hýčkat, stejně jako když ho včera v noci probudil jeho tichý nářek z bůhvíjaké noční můry. Objal ho tak pevně, jak jen dokázal, a se zavřenýma očima se na okamžik poddal návalu tupé bolesti. Nechtěl, aby to skončilo. Ale jsou důležitější věci.

„Jak ti je?“ zeptal se tiše Harry.

Vzdychl a pokusil se trochu uvolnit. „Jde to. Chce se mi spát.“ I když byl šťastný, tížila ho otupující únava. „Zůstaneš u mě?“

„Zkus mi v tom zabránit.“

Draco se zasmál a šťouchl ho do žeber. Pořád nemohl uvěřit, že se tohle doopravdy děje.

Potom musel usnout, protože když zase otevřel oči, byla tma a kromě Harryho těla ho hřála i přikrývka. Chvíli poslouchal jeho dech a promítal si v hlavě svůj plán. Dnes v noci ještě ne, ale zítra. Musí vyjít. Ty ostatní nevyšly, protože se nikdy doopravdy nerozhodl, na čí straně vlastně stojí, co chce a v co věří. Teď to věděl naprosto přesně.

 

IV.  
„Cože?“

Harry vypadal rozkošně. Rozespale mrkal, mhouřil oči před světlem hůlky a polovinu vlasů měl přeleželou, takže trčely do strany jako dikobrazí bodliny. Draco měl sto chutí hodit všechno za hlavu, zase si lehnout a nechat to osudu. Místo toho se sklonil a políbil bílé rameno, které vyklouzlo z vytahaného výstřihu trička. „Chtěl bych si jít zalítat. S tebou.“

„Teď? Kolik je?“

„Půl čtvrté.“

Harry zničeně zasténal. „To snad nemyslíš vážně.“

„Prosím. Nemůžu spát, pořád mi to leží v hlavě. Nebudil bych tě, ale kdo ví, jestli ještě někdy budeme moct…“ Harrymu kmitl v očích bolestný výraz. Tohle byla rána pod pás a Draco to věděl. „Tak ne,“ ozval se rychle. „Byl to pitomý nápad. Spi dál.“

Pozdě. Jeho plán ožil a nešel zastavit.

„Ne, máš pravdu,“ řekl Harry zastřeně. „Jestli se na to cítíš… Posledně se ti to moc nelíbilo.“

„Teď bude.“

V pološeru se oblékli. Draco byl dokonale vzhůru, po těle mu přebíhaly záchvěvy horečnaté energie a třásly se mu ruce. Harry se pohyboval jako v polosnu, občas klopýtl a zamumlal nějakou nadávku. Když se ale setkali pohledem, usmál se a ostýchavě ho pohladil po tváři. Draco se musel kousnout do rtu, aby se nerozbrečel.

Proklouzli ošetřovnou. Na dvou postelích se rýsovaly obrysy zachumlaných těl. Draco se na ně zvědavě zadíval. V podivném bezčasí izolace skoro zapomněl, že život venku jde dál jako obvykle. Rázem si jasně, s téměř klinickým odstupem uvědomil, jak mizivou šanci by jejich zamilovanost měla ve skutečném světě. Smrtijed a spasitel? To sotva. Těch pár dní, kdy byli doopravdy spolu, představovalo jen odchylku od normálu.

Harry se k němu pod neviditelným pláštěm přitiskl co nejblíž. Látka je oba nezakrývala úplně a měla tendenci klouzat, takže ji oba pro jistotu přidržovali. Harry navíc svíral hůlku. Draco měl svoji bezpečně uloženou v kapse. Tentokrát se cesta prázdnými chodbami k východu zdála směšně krátká.

Venku byla mnohem větší zima než minule. Než došli ke hřišti, Draco byl promrzlý na kost a drkotaly mu zuby. Harrymu stoupaly od pusy bílé obláčky dechu.

„T-ty si umíš v-vybrat chvíli,“ vypravil ze sebe Harry, mávl hůlkou a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Zahřívací kouzlo je okamžitě zalilo jako teplá voda, ale ještě příjemnější bylo žhnoucí horko u srdce a v podbřišku, které v něm zadoutnalo, jakmile Harryho ruce vklouzly pod vrstvy oblečení a pohladily mu boky. Draco vzdychl a úplně se uvolnil. Za takovou poddajnost by ho otec rozhodně nepochválil… Ušklíbl se a objal Harryho kolem krku.

Čas se v podobných momentech vždycky někam vytratil. Draca to děsilo. To, co mu připadalo jako minuta blaženosti, se většinou ukázalo jako půlhodina a den se tak mohl smrsknout na pouhou chvíli. Vdechl Harryho vůni a zase se narovnal. Byl nejvyšší čas to skončit.

„Přivoláš to svoje úžasné koště jako tenkrát při turnaji, když jsi šel proti drakovi?“ nadhodil a na okamžik přenesl na Harryho všechnu váhu, aby si odpočinul. Cítil v sobě až nepřirozenou energii, ale tušil, že je to z velké části iluze.

„Školní košťata pro tebe nejsou dost dobrá?“

„Jistěže nejsou.“

Harry se rozesmál, vyprostil ruce zpod jeho mikiny a políbil ho se zvláštní směsí plachosti a vášně, které Draco pořád úplně nerozuměl. Pak mávl hůlkou. „Accio Kulový blesk!“

Za pár vteřin už se nablýskané koště vznášelo vedle nich.

„Umíš rukavicové kouzlo?“ zeptal se Draco.

„Ne. My z Nebelvíru děláme schválně všechno jako mudlové a v zimě trénujeme v palčácích, co Hermiona plete pro domácí skřítky,“ zamumlal Harry sarkasticky a pak šeptl další zaklínadlo. Dracovy ruce se ocitly v hebkém neviditelném teple. „Naskoč si.“

„Ne, řiď ty.“

„Ale drž se pořádně.“

Draco měl zničehonic pocit, že něco vynechal, že je ještě potřeba něco udělat nebo něco říct, ale Harry už nasedl a na nějaké zdržování byla opravdu moc velká zima. Za chvíli už stoupali k nočnímu nebi. Draco se držel Harryho pevně kolem pasu. Bylo to stejně úchvatné jako kdysi, když nešlo o nic víc než o famfrpál.

Párkrát obletěli hřiště, pokaždé o trochu rychleji, pak Harry zakličkoval, střemhlav se spustil dolů a těsně nad zemí smykem vyrovnal. Draco se rozesmál a zabořil tvář do rozcuchaných vlasů. „Leť nahoru,“ vydechl. „Co nejvýš.“

Koště začalo ve spirále stoupat. Draco se jednou rukou pustil a prohrábl prsty černé vrabčí hnízdo. Přes kouzelnou rukavici vlasy příliš necítil, ale jejich texturu měl za poslední dny dokonale vepsanou do kůže, takže si to ani neuvědomil. V temnotě se zdálo, že kromě vzdálených hvězd a měsíce, kterému zbýval jen kousíček do úplňku, je celý svět úplně prázdný.

Harry opsal poslední oblouk a zastavil. V mrazivém tichu lehce zaklonil hlavu. Draco mu přejel rty po čelisti, sáhl do kapsy mikiny, vytáhl hůlku a pevným hlasem, naprosto soustředěně řekl: „Immobulus.“

Tělo, ke kterému se tiskl, ztuhlo jako kámen. Pečlivě zkontroloval, že Harryho ruce pořád pevně svírají násadu, a strčil mu svoji hůlku za pas džínů.

„Nechci, aby ses díval, jak vykrvácím k smrti,“ zašeptal Harrymu do ucha a ještě jednou ho objal. „A nechci, aby ses kvůli mně musel schovávat. Takže se měj, Pottere.“

Potom se pustil.

Čekal, že ho bolest pouta ve vteřině pošle do bezvědomí, ale nepřišla. Padal snad celou věčnost, než ho pohltila nicota.


	6. Kapitola 6

I.  
Hermiona si četla v hlubokém křesle, které si přeměnila z nepohodlné židle. Tady na ošetřovně byl daleko větší klid než v knihovně. Ze všech lůžek bylo obsazené jen to, u kterého seděla, a navíc ho od zbytku místnosti odděloval dlouhý paraván, takže to působilo, jako by s Malfoyem měli pro sebe soukromý pokoj.

Klukovi v posteli na tom nezáleželo. Zůstával v hlubokém bezvědomí. Zlomeniny, tržné rány, zpřetrhané vazy i odřeniny se hojily, ale on se neprobudil. Madam Pomfreyová tvrdila, že je to jen otázka času, ale netvářila se u toho moc věrohodně.

Hermiona už tu seděla několik hodin. Ve všední dny sem mohla zaskočit nejvýš na chvilku, ale v sobotu jí nic nebránilo strávit tu třeba celý den. Ron, Harry a Ginny byli od rána venku, uspořádali něco na způsob týmového soustředění, aby se po měsíčním výpadku sehráli.

Všechno bylo jako dřív. Aspoň to všichni vší silou předstírali.

S povzdechem odložila knížku, vstala a protáhla se. Pak si opatrně sedla na kraj Malfoyovy postele a vzala ho za ruku. Byla mrtvolně studená. Tvář měl popelavě šedou, ztrhanou, ale klidnou. Zůstal v ní ten zvláštní uvolněný půvab, ze kterého se jí svíralo srdce.. Kdyby ho Harry takhle viděl…

Jenže Harry sem nechodí.

Cítila, že nemůže Draca nechat samotného. Ne po tom, co se stalo. Znovu se jí to vybavilo. Nemohla tu scénu vyhnat z hlavy, už proto, že se v jejích nočních můrách přidala k těm z války. Viděla každý detail. Jak jí Ron cloumal ramenem a mumlal něco o tom, že Harryho koště vyletělo oknem. Rozespalou cestu tmavými tichými chodbami a oslepující záblesk bílého světla, který spatřili přesně v okamžiku, kdy otevřeli školní bránu, a který se kolem nich vzápětí prohnal v podobě dvanácteráka. Jak se rozběhli ke hřišti a jak znehybněla hrůzou, když spatřila v nažloutlé záři své hůlky Harryho zhrouceného vedle těla s podivně vykloubenými údy a ucítila pach krve. Jak Harry zničehonic začal do Malfoye tlouct pěstmi a křičet, jak ho ještě nikdy křičet neslyšela. Světla, hlasy, rychlé kroky. Ronův výraz, když Harrymu zkroutil ruce za zády a táhl ho pryč. Jak Harry najednou ztichl a s rozšířenýma očima začal sám couvat.

V tu chvíli jim došlo, že pouto je pryč. Dluh byl splacen. Ale Draco Malfoy nebyl mrtvý. Zatím ještě ne.

Potřásla hlavou a prudce se nadechla. Nesmí se nechat takhle unášet. Lehce stiskla ruku v dlaních a pak ji položila zpátky na přikrývku. Už chtěla vstát, když vtom vrzly dveře a ozvaly se kroky. S nadějí se otočila, ale nebyl to Harry. Nebyla to ani Lenka, která občas úplně nečekaně vtančila na ošetřovnu, aby zazpívala Dracovi svoji ukolébavku. Zpoza paravánu se vynořila Ginny.

„Za půl hodiny bude večeře. Půjdeš s námi?“ zeptala se polohlasně.

„Ano.“

Ginny váhavě vykročila k lůžku. Jednou, hned dopoledne po té příšerné noci, se přišla na Malfoye podívat, zřejmě doufala, že se mu bude moct omluvit, ale na jeho netečné tělo plné modřin a hojících se ran se nevydržela dívat ani minutu a v slzách utekla. Teď měla ve tváři zvláštní výraz.

„Jaký byl trénink?“ zeptala se Hermiona, aby prolomila ticho.

„Katastrofa. Harry kazil, co mohl, pak všechny seřval a teď sedí s Ronem ve společenské místnosti a zase omílá, jak Malfoye nenávidí a že mu nic nedluží. Kdyby neměl pod očima kruhy velké jak Hagridova ruka a neploužil se po škole jak oživlá mrtvola, možná bych mu i věřila.“ Ginny postoupila ještě blíž a lehce se dotkla stříbroplavých vlasů. „Je do něj zamilovaný, viď?“

Hermiona se zajíkla. Snažila se udržet nicneříkající výraz, ale byla příliš zaskočená.

„Od začátku mi připadalo, že se něco děje,“ pokračovala Ginny, „ale docvaklo mi to až dneska. Když mi Harry zakázal jít s ním do bitvy, hrozně jsem se zlobila. Nenáviděla jsem ho za to, že se chtěl obětovat a nechat mě tady samotnou. Nechtěla jsem ho ani vidět. Teď mu to samé udělal Malfoy, aby ho zbavil pouta, a on se k němu chová úplně stejně. Musí ho mít hodně rád.“

„Mrzí mě to,“ zamumlala Hermiona.

„To nic. Na jinou holku bych žárlila, ale takhle…“ Ginny se najednou zasmála. „Vždyť jsem je vlastně dala dohromady! Bude jim to spolu úžasně slušet.“

„Ty myslíš, že to Harryho přejde?“

„Jasně. Za pár dní.“

„Draco možná tolik času nemá.“

Smích odumřel Ginny na rtech. Natáhla ruku a bezděčně Malfoyovi pročísla ofinu. Obě se odmlčely a ponořily do vlastních úvah. Zřejmě proto přeslechly další vrznutí dveří a vzhlédly, až když se ozvaly kroky. Vzápětí na bílou přikrývku vyskočil rezavý kocour a důležitě mňoukl. Za paravánem vykoukla podobně zrzavá hlava a Ron otráveně zabručel: „Budete tady trčet dlouho?“ Pak si všiml, že Ginny pořád bezmyšlenkovitě hladí Malfoye po vlasech, a zaúpěl: „Ne, ještě ty! Jako by nestačilo, že se do něj zbláznila Hermiona. Je v tom černá magie, určitě.“ Pak zafrkal a zamumlal: „Holky. Aspoň že Harry má rozum.“

Obě se na sebe podívaly a přes vážnost situace se rozchichotaly. Hermiona se otočila, aby si s neuvěřitelně hebkými kadeřemi taky trochu pohrála, a zalapala po dechu. Křivonožka totiž stál Malfoyovi na prsou, nespokojeně škubal ocasem a šťouchal mu packou do obličeje. Rychle se po kocourovi ohnala. V tom okamžiku zaregistrovala, že blonďák krčí nos a něco mumlá. Vyjekla. Malfoy otevřel oči. Zamrkal.

„Merline,“ zanaříkal slabě. „Nebelvíři. Jsem v pekle.“

 

II.  
Harry se dloubal lžící v misce ovesné kaše. Ve Velké síni bylo zatím skoro prázdno. V pondělí ráno se většina studentů i učitelů snažila urvat každou minutu drahocenného spánku a oddálit chvíli, kdy se budou muset vrátit do otravného kolotoče všedních dnů. Zato Harry byl vzhůru už hezkých pár hodin. Když konečně vzdal veškeré pokusy navázat na zoufale krátké zdřímnutí mezi jedenáctou a půlnocí, bylo půl třetí ráno a z černých myšlenek mu třeštila hlava a pálily ho oči.

Nechápal, jak mohl všechno tak zkazit.

Měl jít za Dracem hned. Jenže měl vztek a taky strach. Netušil, že po měsíci stráveném společně v malém pokojíčku a v jedné posteli bude bez něj tak ztracený. Draco mu scházel. Ne proto, že byl do něj zamilovaný. Připomínalo to svědění, které si člověk nemůže poškrábat. Měl teď Draca Malfoye doopravdy pod kůží a to ho děsilo k smrti.

Tak za ním nešel. Když v noci nemohl spát, a to bylo skoro pořád, hodil přes sebe neviditelný plášť a šel si sednout na chodbu před ošetřovnu, ale dovnitř nevstoupil.

V hloubi duše se nejvíc bál, že se nad Dracem skloní a zjistí, že nedýchá.

Jenže předevčírem se Draco probral a on u něj nebyl. To mu nikdy neodpustí.

„Zase jsi nemohl spát, kámo?“ ozval se najednou Ronův hlas, takhle brzo ráno ještě zastřený, a zrzavý kolohnát se s obtížemi vtěsnal na úzkou lavici. Koleny skoro nadzvedával stůl.

„Jo,“ zabručel Harry. Ron byl pro něj celý týden jediná záchrana. Jeho nechuť k Malfoyovi se ani poté, co se dobrovolně obětoval, aby Harry mohl dál normálně žít, vůbec nezmenšila. A protože remcání byl osvědčený způsob, jak ze sebe dostat rozporuplné emoce a vrátit se ke starému pořádku, Harry se ho v zoufalství chytil. Jinak by asi buď někoho zmlátil, nebo se rozbrečel a vyklopil svoje tajemství celé nebelvírské věži.

„Řekl jsem si, že se po tobě radši mrknu,“ zahučel Ron a zívl. „Ale když už jsem tady, aspoň se najím.“ Začal si nakládat na talíř menší horu slaniny a pár plátků si nacpal rovnou do pusy. „Nevím, proč musíme mít vždycky hned v pondělí ráno lektvary,“ zahuhlal přes sousto.

Harry procítěně přikývl a rázem si připadal normálněji. Odstrčil nedotčenou vystydlou kaši a taky sáhl po slanině. V minulých týdnech ji nejedl, protože Malfoyovi se z jejího odéru dělalo špatně. Bude to brát takhle jedno po druhém a snad to nebude tak bolet. Všechno se vrátí ke starému pořádku.

Bodnutí u srdce mu okamžitě připomnělo, že není vůbec jisté, jestli zrovna to chce.

Ron dál rozebíral Křiklanovy pochybné výukové metody a střídavě doplňoval slaninu míchanými vejci a párky. Harry zjistil, že ani jemu už se vůně škvařeného omastku nelíbí, svoji porci odsunul a začal nepřítomně drobit toast. Přikyvoval, souhlasně bručel a uvažoval, co si sakra počne. Vztek ho dávno přešel a po Dracovi se mu stýskalo tak moc, že v duchu úplně slyšel jeho hlas…

„Godrikovy fousy!“ vydechl Ron nakřáple. „To snad nemyslí vážně!“

Harry se otočil, zamžikal a do tváří se mu nahrnula krev tak prudce, že se mu na chviličku zatmělo před očima. Když se zase rozkoukal, viděl totéž co předtím. Od dveří síně pomalu, trochu nejistě kráčel Draco Malfoy osobně. Za ruku ho držela drobná copatá holčička. Harry si vzápětí vzpomněl, že je to nová zmijozelská chytačka, kterou viděl, když ve čtvrtek špehoval trénink soupeře. Zbožně ke staršímu spolužákovi vzhlížela a Draco se na ni usmíval a tiše jí něco vykládal. V kontrastu s tmavozeleným hábitem vypadala jeho pleť téměř namodralá a pod očima měl fialové kruhy, se kterými ladily tmavošedé linky a dramatický nános řasenky. Nejnápadnější však byl zářivě růžový pruh vlasů v nově sestřižené, ale pořád nemožně dlouhé ofině.

Harry nemohl dýchat. Celé tělo ho brnělo, srdce mu vynechávalo a nedokázal se vůbec pohnout. Zato myšlenky měl křišťálově čisté a jasné.

„Kdyby ho takhle zmalovaného přistihl jeho táta, na místě vymyslí čtvrtou neodpustitelnou kletbu,“ zamumlal Ron nevěřícně.

„Přesně kvůli tomu to dělá,“ odvětil Harry nepřítomně.

Promluvil víc nahlas, než chtěl, a Draco prudce otočil hlavu k nebelvírskému stolu. Jeho oči se rozšířily, zarazil se v půli kroku, a kdyby ho malá chytačka nedržela za ruku tak pevně, asi by ztratil rovnováhu a upadl. Harry se automaticky pohnul vpřed. Podpírat Draca při chůzi byla jeho práce.

Hned se ale zastavil. Už nejsou v karanténě. Nepoutá je žádné kouzlo. Nikdy nemluvili o tom, co bude, až se vrátí zase zpátky.

Dál se na sebe dívali a Harry čekal, že stříbřité duhovky zesvětlají, zchladnou a zneprůhlední jako netečná zrcadla, ale nic takového se nestalo. Draco jen zamžikal a jeho oči ještě víc potemněly.

Netušil, proč se mu to vybavilo právě v tu chvíli. Náhle si zkrátka vzpomněl na jednu věc, kterou si Draco plánoval do budoucna. A hodlal mu ji dát. Ještě ten den.

„Hned jsem zpátky,“ vyhrkl a sprintem vyrazil z Velké síně.

III.  
Hermioně začínalo hučet v hlavě. Cestou do Velké síně potkala Lenku, a i když ji měla ráda a považovala ji za jednu ze svých nejlepších přítelkyň, její mozek občas odmítl spolupráci a jen pořád dokola opakoval: „Žádný chropotal není!“

Těsně přede dveřmi Velké síně ji zachránil Harry. Vyrazil ven, jako by mu hořelo za patami, a proletěl mezírkou mezi nimi tak prudce, až se obě zapotácely. Hermiona ho instinktivně chytila za hábit, ale on ani nezpomalil, takže ji málem strhl k zemi.

„Promiň!“ vyhrkl zadýchaně. „Spěchám.“ Pak jí vyškubl hábit z ochablých prstů, rozběhl se chodbou a ve vteřině zmizel za rohem.

Hermiona za ním zůstala zírat, dokud se vedle ní neozvalo: „Honí ho strachopudi.“

Podívala se na Lenku, která s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu koukala stejným směrem, a na chvilku ji napadlo, že tentokrát má možná projednou pravdu.

Společně vstoupily do Velké síně. Hermiona zahlédla Rona, srdce jí trochu poskočilo radostí a vydala se rovnou k němu. Než ale stačila udělat dva kroky, síní zazněl Lenčin pronikavý jasný hlas: „Draco!“

Hermiona se automaticky otočila ke zmijozelskému stolu a srdce jí poskočilo znovu, ovšem ze zcela jiného důvodu. Když se Malfoy probral z bezvědomí, chviličku s ním mluvila, ale pak je madam Pomfreyová vyhnala a po zbytek víkendu u něj zakázala návštěvy, aby měl naprostý klid. Ke svému překvapení Hermiona zjistila, že si o něj dělá starosti. Teď tady stál, bledý a vyzáblý, ale naživu a na vlastních nohou. Překonala nečekaný impulz, který jí velel, aby se k němu vrhla a objala ho, jako by to udělala s Harrym, a vyslala k němu opatrný úsměv. Ať se v posledních týdnech stalo cokoli, byl to pořád Draco Malfoy a nikdo nemohl tušit, co se mu teď odehrává v hlavě.

Lenka žádné pochybnosti neměla. Došla k němu, vytáhla se na špičky a dala mu pusu na tvář. „Jsem moc ráda, že jsi zase zpátky, Draco.“

Její hlas se rozlehl po celé ztichlé síni, a když Hermiona po chvilce odtrhla oči od Malfoyova otřeseného výrazu, všimla si, jak ostatní civí. Většina pohledů kupodivu nevypadala nepřátelsky, spíš nechápavě nebo zvědavě. Najednou jí došlo, že u snídaně jsou spíš mladší spolužáci. Mnozí z nich Malfoye skoro neznali, nebo ho s jiným účesem a namalovanýma očima nepoznávali.

„Děkuju,“ zazněl do ticha rezervovaný hlas. Draco se neusmál, ale do své odpovědi zároveň nevložil ani stopu výsměchu nebo ironie. Prostě poděkoval.

Hermioně už se málem ulevilo, jenomže Lenka se rozhodla pokračovat v konverzaci. „A taky mě moc mrzí, co jsem udělala. Ty víš co. Bylo to hloupé,“ prohlásila vážně.

Draco chvilku zaváhal a pak řekl: „V pořádku. Zapomeň na to.“

Lenka se rozzářila. „Na, tobě hezky půjde k vlasům.“ Sundala si z krku náhrdelník ze sladce růžových peříček, přetáhla ho blonďákovi přes hlavu a odhopsala k havraspárskému stolu.

Ron se bláznivě rozchechtal a za chvíli se k němu přidali skoro všichni ve Velké síni. Hermiona silou vůle ovládla cukání v koutku a vyslala k Dracovi omluvný pohled. Blonďák měl na tvářích tmavě rudé skvrny ruměnce, ale dál vypadal tak aristokraticky, jak to jen šlo. Nakonec pohodil vlasy, kývl Hermioně na pozdrav a sklonil se k holčičce, která ho celou dobu pevně držela za ruku a zlostně se škaredila na všechny kolem. Společně se posadili ke zmijozelskému stolu, zády k ostatním, přitáhli si talíř lívanců a začali si tiše povídat.

Hermiona praštila Rona, který dostal ze smíchu škytavku, do zad a pro sebe se usmála. Vypadalo to, že Draco Malfoy začíná zase být sám sebou. A podle toho, jak Harrymu hořely oči, když se hnal z Velké síně bůhvíkam, soudila, že i tenhle problém se co nevidět vyřeší.

Jediné, co jí teď doopravdy dělalo starosti, bylo, jak to jen všechno vysvětlí Ronovi.

 

IV.  
Draco seděl na pečlivě složeném zmijozelském hábitu, opíral se o podezdívku skleníku číslo tři a hrál si s peříčkovým náhrdelníkem. Jeho dočasná opatrovnice Emily Watersová měla o pár skleníků dál bylinkářství. Po hodině ho měla odvést na oběd a pak zpátky na ošetřovnu. Madam Pomfreyová mu dovolila vycházku jen pod podmínkou, že neudělá ani krok bez doprovodu a nevynechá ani jedno jídlo, a Emily ho hlídala jako ostříž. Z nějakého nevysvětlitelného důvodu patřila k těm málo lidem, od kterých si bez odporu nechal rozkazovat, a to od okamžiku, kdy ji loni Moudrý klobouk zařadil do Zmijozelu a ona nakráčela ke stolu, bez ptaní se posadila přímo vedle něj a věnovala mu nesmlouvavý úsměv, který se děsivě podobal úsměvu profesorky McGonagallové.

Bylo příjemné po týdnech vězení konečně nastavit tvář slunci. Bylo by to ještě příjemnější, kdyby pořád nemusel myslet na to, co se vlastně děje mezi ním a Harry Potterem.

Nepřišel za ním. Slyšel malou Weasleyovou, když říkala, že Harry je jenom naštvaný a že ho to přejde. Ale on si tím zdaleka tak jistý nebyl. Ocitli se přece zpátky ve skutečném světě. Harryho sledují na každém kroku stovky očí a on má rodiče v Azkabanu a na ruce znamení zla. A když jsou teď volní, všechno bude jiné…

Zavrtěl se a sykl bolestí. Ani magie nedokázala zahojit desítky zlomenin a zpřetrhaných šlach tak, aby to nějaký čas nebolelo. Dokonce to vypadalo, že jeho pravý kotník už nikdy nebude to, co býval. Zavřel oči a pomalu vydechl, aby se uvolnily ztuhlé svaly kolem páteře. Pak zase opatrně přenesl celou váhu na zeď za sebou. S očima pořád zavřenýma se usmál. Nikdy předtím si neuvědomil, jak ho nesplacený dluh tížil. Vlastně by asi byl dokonale šťastný, kdyby se k němu Harry vrátil…

„Ahoj,“ ozvalo se tiše.

Po zádech mu přejel mráz a vzápětí ho zalilo horko. „Ahoj,“ řekl a otevřel oči.

Harry stál pár kroků od něj, vlasy rozcuchané, pomačkaný hábit celý nakřivo. Něco držel. „Tohle je pro tebe.“ Došel k němu, klekl si a položil mu do klína bílé kotě. „Je to holka.“

Draco zamžikal, podíval se na kotě, pak na Harryho, pak zpátky na kotě. V podbřišku se mu něco zatřepotalo a chvilku nemohl dýchat. Nakonec vykulené stvoření pošimral mezi ušima a vzal do dlaní.

„Když jsme se ráno viděli, vzpomněl jsem si, jak jsi na začátku říkal, že si pořídíš bílé kotě, až to skončí. Zkusil jsem ho sehnat v Prasinkách, ale žádné neměli, tak jsem musel do Příčné ulice. McGonagallová mě roztrhne, ale to je fuk.“

„Jmenuje se nějak?“ vypravil ze sebe Draco namáhavě.

„Ne. Je tvoje, vymysli si něco.“

Draco si položil kotě zpátky na klín a nechal ho, aby mu v klidu očichalo prsty. Nejasně si vybavoval, že jako malý kluk míval na pergamenu vypsaný velice dlouhý seznam úžasných a vznešených jmen, jaká se jedině hodí pro kočku z rodu Malfoyů, ale teď dokázal myslet jen na to, že Harry pořád klečí vedle něj, trochu blíž, než je nezbytně nutné.

Musel vypadat hodně bezradně, protože Harry si odkašlal a zamumlal: „Mohl bys jí říkat Lyra. Je to souhvězdí hned vedle Draka.“

Třepotavý pocit se vrátil a slova se pořád nechtěla poskládat do vět, natož mu přejít přes rty. Opatrně Lyru zase zvedl, položil si ji na prsa a začal ji hladit. Vlasy mu sklouzly do obličeje, a tak sklopil hlavu, aby se za nimi schoval ještě líp. Nepočítal ale s rukou, která je sčísla zpátky.

„Vím, že se pořád jen omlouvám, ale promiň, že jsem nepřišel,“ řekl Harry tiše a dál si hrál s plavými prameny, které mu uvízly mezi prsty. „Hrozně jsem se bál.“

„Čeho?“ vypravil ze sebe Draco konečně.

„Že o tebe přijdu.“

Draco instinktivně vzhlédl, protože odpověď ho teple pohladila po tváři. Spatřil Harryho rty tak blízko, že nemohl udělat nic jiného, než se naklonit a políbit je.

Nevěděl, co je příjemnější, jestli hebká tíha předoucího kotěte, prsty ve vlasech nebo lenivý souboj jazyka proti jazyku. Přitáhl by si Harryho blíž, ale kvůli Lyře nemohl, a tak ho aspoň nechal dělat si, co chce. Neucukl, ani když mu Harry zaryl nehty do zátylku a bolestivě ho kousl do dolního rtu. Tiše zaprotestoval, až když ho chytil za rameno a hrubě přimáčkl k hrbolaté zdi.

Harry se odtáhl, několikrát se zhluboka nadechl a zavrtěl hlavou. „A taky mám na tebe příšerný vztek. Zakroutil bych ti krkem, kdybych tak strašně moc nechtěl, abys byl naživu.“

Draco si olízl pusu a ucítil krev. „Zatraceně dobře víš, že jinak to nešlo,“ zavrčel a zadíval se na Lyru, která spokojeně spala v ohbí jeho lokte.

„Šlo to na sto jiných způsobů, fretko. Jediný problém je, že jsi stejný umíněný idiot jako já,“ zasyčel Harry. „Víš, jaké to bylo? Nemyslíš, že už jsem viděl padat do tmy dost lidí? A ještě máš tu drzost mě znehybnit jako tenkrát Brumbál!“

„Psst. Vzbudíš Lyru.“

Harry naprázdno otevřel pusu, pak se zakuckal smíchy a zase jen odevzdaně zavrtěl hlavou. Draco po něm střelil pohledem, ale jakmile se střetl s rozzářenýma zelenýma očima, už se nedokázal odvrátit. Cítil, jak rudne. Netušil, že se za svoji ponižující zamilovanost bude stydět i potom, co s Harrym… co vlastně?

„Co chceš teď dělat?“ zeptal se pečlivě neutrálním tónem.

„Vystrnadit tu kočku a vlézt ti na klín.“

Potlačil záblesk naděje a obrátil oči v sloup. „Opovaž se. Ještě mi všechno nesrostlo.“

„Budeš v pořádku?“ vyhrkl Harry úzkostně.

„Jo, už brzo.“ Natáhl k němu volnou ruku a položil mu dlaň na koleno. „Co chceš teď dělat?“ zopakoval.

„Chci být s tebou. Jestli chceš ty.“

Naděje začínala mít nad sebeovládáním výrazně navrch. „Bude to neskutečný skandál.“

„To přežijeme. Lidi si zvyknou. Stejně ještě rok budeme ve škole a tady nás nikdo otravovat nebude. Pak se uvidí.“

„Pak? Myslíš, že spolu vydržíme tak dlouho?“

Harry se vesele ušklíbl. „Chceš se vsadit?“

„O kolik? Nemám teď zrovna peněz nazbyt.“

„Já nemluvil o penězích,“ zamumlal Harry a začal se k němu zase naklánět, ale Draco významně ukázal na kotě a zvedl obočí. Harry zasténal. „Tenhle dárek jsem si měl líp rozmyslet. A co to máš proboha na krku?“

Draco se usmál. Naděje právě vyhrála na celé čáře.


	7. Epilog

Harry se napil dýňové šťávy a sáhl po lívancích s borůvkami, ale v tu chvíli mu vedle talíře přistál Denní věštec. Samozřejmě byl určený Hermioně – on sám by si ten hnusný plátek nikdy nekoupil, natož aby si ho předplatil – ale když ho sova klovla do prstu, rozmrzele zalovil v kapse a hodil jí do váčku pár mincí. Pak mu oči bezděky utkvěly na titulní straně. Zamrkal. Zhluboka se nadechl, potřásl hlavou a zadíval se na stránku znovu.

Když vstal a zamířil k zmijozelskému stolu, cítil, jak se na něj upírají pohledy všech ve Velké síni. Na sobotní ráno tam bylo nezvykle nabito. On ale vnímal jen jednu jedinou osobu.

„Malfoyi,“ řekl tiše, když došel k cíli.

Draco k němu seděl zády. Napřímil úzká ramena, ale neotočil se. Malá chytačka, která seděla vedle něj, vrhla na Harryho vyplašený pohled, odsedla si a začala s velkým zaujetím hladit bílé kotě, které se rozvalovalo mezi talíři, hrnky a poháry.

Harry roztřepal srolované noviny a odkašlal si. „‚Harry Potter byl vždycky můj nejlepší nepřítel,‘ říká Draco Malfoy,“ přečetl pomalu a důrazně. Jeho hlas se rozlehl po celém sále, protože všichni zmlkli, aby jim neuniklo ani slovo.

Draco zvolna položil nakousnutý toast, vstal a otočil se. Do tváře se mu svezla ofina, pro tenhle víkend černě a tyrkysově melírovaná, a na chvilku zakryla stříbřitě orámované oči. Všechny odstíny se přesně opakovaly na jeho mikině s výšivkou draka. Založil si ruce na prsou a opřel se o stůl. „To je jediná věta z celého toho rozhovoru, která se týká tebe, Pottere,“ pronesl chladným, nic neříkajícím tónem.

„Takže ty teď dáváš rozhovory Dennímu věštci?“ Znělo to klidně, ale vzduch jako by se chvěl.

„Tohle je první a taky poslední.“

„A nemyslíš, že bych o něm třeba rád věděl dřív, než mi ten zatracený škvár přistane na stole?“

„Nikdo tě nenutí to číst. A kdybych ti o tom řekl, nikdy bys mi to nedovolil.“

Na zmijozelském stole se s třeskem rozbila sklenice. Harry dál nepohnutě hleděl Dracovi do očí. „To si teda piš, že bych to nedovolil, krucinál. Jsme na titulní straně už měsíc, každý den, lež vedle lži, a ty se za mými zády sebereš a dáš jim rozhovor? Přeskočilo ti?“ Poslední slova už drtil mezi zuby.

„Přesně proto jsem to udělal!“ vyštěkl najednou Draco, spustil ruce dolů a zaťal je v pěst. „Nebaví mě pořád číst ty kecy o tom, jak nejmladší Voldemortův poskok zkazil našeho spasitele, jen kvůli tomu, že ty nechceš s novináři nic mít. Tak jsem řekl pravdu aspoň o sobě a postaral se, aby ji otiskli slovo od slova. Ten titulek byl jediný ústupek! Je to o válce, ne o tobě, a…“

„Mně je fuk, o čem to je!“ Tentokrát praskl talíř na mrzimorském stole. „Jak se opovažuješ paktovat s Denním věštcem?“

„Budu si dělat, co chci,“ zasyčel Draco. „Mně rozkazovat nebudeš.“

U učitelského stolu vstala ředitelka McGonagallová, ale než si stačila odkašlat, Harry naklonil hlavu ke straně a řekl: „Protože nejsi moje holka?“

Draco pohodil ofinou a přimhouřil oči. „Už jsme si přece dokonale vyjasnili, že jsme oba kluci.“

Než stačil kdokoli jen mrknout, Harry klečel na lavici, prsty zabořené do hedvábných plavých vlasů, a líbal Draca, jako by měl nastat konec světa. Emily Watersová a další zmijozelské holčičky se začaly chichotat a někdo zahvízdal. Draco se zasmál do polibku, ovinul Harryho pažemi, zaklonil ho dozadu a strčil obě ruce do zadních kapes jeho džínů.

Všichni se zájmem pozorovali vývoj situace, takže si nikdo nevšiml trojice, která se zastavila ve dveřích. Ron zíral k zmijozelskému stolu se zvláštní směsí nechápavosti a fascinace, Hermiona nesouhlasně tiskla rty a Ginny se s poněkud nezdravým třpytem v očích snažila vytáhnout co nejvíc na špičky, aby líp viděla.

„Harry…“ zakrákoral Ron, když ruce jeho nejlepšího kamaráda opustily blonďákovy vlasy a začaly se mu dobývat pod mikinu. „Harry osahává Malfoye ve Velké síni. Už zase.“

„To všichni vidíme, Rone,“ řekla rázně Hermiona. „Přesně tomuhle jsem chtěla zabránit, když jsem trvala na tom, aby u jídla neseděli spolu. Jako by nestačilo, že je minulý týden načapal ve famfrpálové šatně celý havraspárský tým.“

„Ále, nechte si ty kecy,“ zavrčela Ginny a procpala se kolem bratra, aniž spustila zrak z dvojice u stolu. „Pokud jste si nevšimli, nikomu to tady nevadí. Merline, se mnou se do toho nikdy tak nehnal! Vždycky jsem musela všechno oddřít sama. No, už aspoň vím proč.“

Ředitelka McGonagallová si konečně odkašlala – tak hlasitě, že to znělo jako prásknutí bičem. Draco po ní střelil pohledem, ušklíbl se a pak sklouzl na lavici vedle Harryho. Něco mu zamumlal do ucha, přitiskl se k němu a věnoval všem civějícím spolužákům povýšený pohled. Nakonec pohladil svoji kočku, usmál se na Emily a na něco se jí zeptal. Harry si opřel hlavu o jeho rameno a začetl se do článku na pomačkané titulní straně.

Ginny zklamaně zafuněla a posadila se na svoje místo. Ron s Hermionou ale zůstali ještě chvilku ve dveřích.

„I mojí vlastní sestře se líbí na ně koukat,“ postěžoval si Ron.

Jeho přítelkyně ho konejšivě vzala za ruku a stiskla ji. „No, ono jim to vážně spolu sluší,“ řekla.

Ron zaúpěl. „Až já přijdu na to, jaké kouzlo ten zatracený zmetek na vás všechny použil! Musí to přece být…“

Harry v tu chvíli odložil noviny, sáhl po Malfoyově levé ruce, vyhrnul rukáv tyrkysové mikiny a jemně přitiskl rty na černé tetování zřetelně vyvstávající na bílé kůži. Blonďák se k němu prudce otočil a trhl sebou, jako by ho uštknul had, ale jakmile se zadíval Harrymu do očí, úlek v jeho tváři vystřídal smutný úsměv. Harry pohladil znamení zla špičkami prstů a oba na okamžik vypadali křehcí jako sklo.

Ron stál s otevřenou pusou a zíral na ně. Potom se pomalu otočil k Hermioně. „To – musí to být přece kouzlo!“ zanaříkal, ale jeho předchozí jistota byla pryč. „Miono?“

Znovu mu stiskla ruku.

Ron si ztěžka povzdychl. Pak odevzdaně pokrčil rameny a šel se nasnídat.


End file.
